Une autre chance
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Après une explosion de chaudron, Severus retrouve son corps de 15 ans. Ce qui fait bien l'affaire de mon personnage créé de toute pièce.


Ariel Saint-Clair Black frappe doucement à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions pour lui poser une question sur son devoir de vacance sur les pierres de Lune.

\- Merde! Potter avait une retenue ce soir, murmure la jeune fille exaspérée, avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe.

La porte de la classe est ouverte et on peut entendre le bruit d'une brosse à poils durs au fond d'un chaudron et une plume gratter un parchemin.

Ariel frappe discrètement sur le cadrage de la porte des cachots pour attirer l'attention de son enseignant.

\- Miss Black. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Demande l'homme en noir.

\- J'avais une question sur les pierres de Lune, monsieur. J'ai chercher dans tous les livres que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, tous les magazines de potions que je connais et… rien, dit la Serdaigle de 4e année en baissant les yeux.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider. J'ai une potion sur le feu, venez avec moi pendant que je la surveille. Potter! Dit le Maître des potions en se tournant vers l'étudiant de 4e année de Gryffondor. Je sors une dizaine de minutes. Continuez ce que vous faites.

Ariel suit son enseignant vers son laboratoire personnel.

\- Oncle Sev, tu étais obligé de donner une retenue à Potter la veille du départ pour les vacances? Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a pas déjà assez bavé comme ça? Le tournois des trois sorciers, la mort de Diggory, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

\- Ariel, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'amuse à enfreindre les règles de Poudlard, de plus, frotter les chaudrons l'empêche d'y penser. Et je vais répondre à toutes tes questions sur la pierre de Lune, mais j'ai besoin de t'emprunter ça.

\- Aïe! Pourquoi tu as besoin de l'un de mes cheveux?

Le Maître des potions lui sourie sournoisement et met le cheveux dans la potion qui frémit doucement dans son chaudron avec une couleur semblable à la peau d'un troll des montagnes. Quand le cheveux est absorbé par la substance boueuse, la potion commence à siffler et à fumer dangereusement.

\- Oncle Sev, qu'est-ce que…

\- Ariel, à couvert!

Le professeur Rogue se précipite sur l'étudiante et la protège de son corps contre l'explosion imminente. Après un grand « BOOM », Ariel se sent propulser vers le mur du fond avec son « oncle » qui tombe sur elle. Sa tête frappe le mur de pierre et elle perd connaissance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Par Merlin, Ariel, réveilles toi! Je ne peux pas te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie!

\- Hein? Quoi? Je suis où?

Ariel regarde tout autour d'elle et voit la robe de sorcier du Maître des potions.

\- Merde! Severus! Severus!

La jeune fille tourne le corps inanimé de l'enseignant et est sous le choc en voyant son visage.

\- Heu… Ariel, c'est qui ce gars? Lui demande Potter.

\- Harry, je crois que c'est le professeur Rogue, dit-elle avec un regard alarmé.

\- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

\- NON! Tu ne dis pas un mot à qui que se soit! Jedusor est revenu, ce qui veut dire qu'il a dû reprendre du service comme espion et risquer sa vie à chaque fois que ce psychopathe drogué à la magie Noire l'appelle. Personne à part nous ne doit savoir. PERSONNE!

Ariel prend le bras gauche de Severus et monte doucement la manche de sa chemise maintenant trop grande. Elle lâche un soupire de soulagement quand elle voit que la Marque des Ténèbres n'est plus sur sa peau blanche. Elle regarde son visage un moment et écarte délicatement les cheveux de Severus de son front. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir plus de 15 ans.

\- Harry, aide moi, on va l'amener dans ses appartements et après, tu vas au festin comme si de rien était. Moi je vais rester avec lui.

\- C'est bon. T'es certaine que c'est une bonne idée?

\- Elle est meilleure que celle où il risque de mourir à chaque réunion de Mangemorts! Dit la jeune fille catégorique.

Une fois dans les appartements du directeur de Serpentard, Harry et Ariel le déposent dans son lit. La Serdaigle remercie Harry.

\- En passant, comment ça se fait que tu l'appelles Severus et que tu connaisses le mot de passe de ses quartiers?

\- J'ai été élevée par la famille Malefoy quand Sirius a été arrêté, tu te souviens? Sa plus proche parente était tante Narcissa. Severus est le parrain de Drago. Alors je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite. Je le connais bien alors qu'il se rappelle de moi ou pas, ça va être moins stressant pour lui que je sois là quand il se réveillera. Tu devrais aller au festin, il va commencer dans une demi-heure. Vas te changer et ne parle de ça à personne.

\- Tu crois que tu peux… me faire oublier? Demande Harry nerveusement. Tout le monde sait que je ne sais pas mentir, sauf la Gazette du Sorcier...

\- Tu es certain de ton choix? Je peux le faire, mais tu ne t'en rappelleras jamais.

\- Vas y, dit le Gryffondor en prenant une inspiration et en fermant les yeux.

\- Oubliette, murmure la jeune fille devant la porte de la classe de potions.

Une fois Harry sortie, elle retourne dans la chambre de Severus. Elle lui enlève sa grosse robe noire et sa chemise pour voir s'il a des blessures. Ariel va dans la salle de bain avenante et mouille un gant de toilette à l'eau fraiche pour enlever le sang séché du front du parrain de son presque frère. Elle défait doucement la boucle de ceinture et tire sur le pantalon trop long et trop large de Severus. Des ecchymoses commencent à se former sur ses genoux et ses tibias. La jeune fille va chercher un baume pour les faire guérir immédiatement. Une fois fait, elle place une couverture sur lui jusqu'à ses épaules, amène une chaise à côté du lit, s'y installe et finit par s'endormir.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ariel lève la tête quand elle sent une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ariel, ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Tu te rappelles de moi, soupir la jeune fille avec soulagement.

\- Et pourquoi je ne me rappellerais plus de toi? Demande le Maître des potions en levant un sourcil.

\- Severus, s'il-te-plais, il faut que tu gardes ton calme. Après l'explosion du chaudron, il est arrivé un petit accident…

\- Et… l'encourage l'enseignant.

\- Et bien, dit Ariel en se dandinent sur sa chaise, tu as un peu changé.

Severus fronce les sourcils en la dévisageant. Elle lui suggère de se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain pendant qu'elle l'attend ici.

Pendant qu'elle observe ses doigts avec une attention démesurée, Severus se lève de son lit en enroulant le drap autour de ses hanches. La jeune Serdaigle entend un cri aigue venant de la salle de bain et se précipite vers le cri. Elle voit Severus qui se regarde sous toutes ses coutures dans le miroir sur pied de la salle de bain. Elle va donc lui chercher une potion calmante et l'entraine doucement vers son lit en le prenant par la main.

\- Il faut que je trouve un antidote. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça!

\- Oui Severus, tu peux rester comme ça. C'est une nouvelle chance pour toi. Et le meilleur moyen pour toi de veiller sur Harry est d'être étudiant ici. Et en plus, tu as vue ton avant-bras gauche? Tu as l'opportunité de recommencer ta vie. Saisis-là! Bienvenue dans le monde, Severus Rogue Junior.

Ariel lui tend la main et il la serre en fronçant les sourcils. Ariel et Severus passent leur soirée à monter une histoire crédible sur l'existence et la présence de Severus Rogue Jr.

Pendant la nuit, Ariel s'est endormit sur le divan devant le feu du salon de Severus. Les bras de ce dernier autour d'elle, comme quand elle était petite. Vers 3h00 du matin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pendant que les deux adolescents dorment à points fermés sur le sofa.

\- Miss Black, que faites-vous ici, et qui est ce jeune homme?

\- Professeur Dumbledore, j'attends oncle Sev. Jedusor l'a appelé et pour une question de sécurité, il a envoyé Sevy ici. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend son existence…

\- Sevy, qui es-tu mon garçon.

\- Severus John Rogue Junior, monsieur.

Le vieux sorcier le regarde comme s'il voulait voir au travers de lui. Les deux adolescents lui servent la même histoire qu'ils ont mis au point quelques heures plus tôt.

\- D'accord, restez ici. Mais si Severus ne revient pas avant 9h30, je veux que Sevy et toi preniez le Poudlard Express jusqu'à King's Cross. Remus vous y attendra pour vous amener où tu passeras l'été Ariel.

\- Je ne retourne pas chez tante Cissa? Demande la jeune fille, alarmée.

\- Non, tu passeras les vacances avec ton père. Il sera enchanté de te voir.

\- Et Sevy pourra rester?

\- C'est au professeur Rogue de décider. Mais en attendant son retour, c'est mieux. En effet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dès 7h00 le matin, Ariel déboule dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et grimp les marches vers le dortoir des garçons de 4e année.

\- Ben! Ben! Réveilles toi!

\- Merlin, Ariel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- J'ai besoin de t'emprunter un pantalon, une chemise blanche, des chaussettes, une paire de chaussures et un sous-vêtement. Je te jure que je t'en achète trois de chaque cet été. Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin maintenant.

\- Ok, ok. Calmes toi, je te donne ça.

\- Merci Ben!

Elle donne un baiser sonore sur la joue de son meilleur ami avant de partir dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs avec la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés dans ses bras.

De retour dans les cachots, elle dépose le tout sur une chaise en bois de la salle de bain pendant que Severus prend une douche.

\- En passant, oublis l'huile pour tes cheveux. Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin aujourd'hui, dit Ariel en refermant la porte.

Quand il ressort, Ariel l'examine de la tête au pied. Severus lève un sourcil pendant qu'elle l'observe.

\- Satisfaite? Demande le Maître des potions.

\- Plutôt, oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu étais aussi sexy quand tu étais jeune? Demande Ariel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Moi, sexy? T'es certaine que ta tête va bien? Tu as peut-être une commotion cérébrale, dit Severus en passant ses doigts sur le crane de la jeune fille.

\- N'importe quoi! Dit la jeune fille en riant et en retirant les mains de Severus de sa chevelure. Bon! Un petit ajustement et tout sera exactement à ta taille. Tu es prêt?

Après un sort d'ajustement, tout est en ordre. Severus prépare ce qu'il veut amener dans une male magique avec autant de place que ce qu'il y a dans ses appartements et jette un sort pour qu'ils aient l'air identique. Il vide sa réserve d'ingrédients et son laboratoire pour tout emmener avec lui. Une fois fait, il réduit sa male et la met dans la poche gauche de son pantalon. Quand Ariel revient avec ses affaires dans la poche de son jean, Severus est en train de tremper sa baguette dans une potion pour lui donner une couleur différente sans altérer la magie du bois.

\- C'est une super idée! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Il est 10h00 et le train part à 11h00. Tu es prêt?

\- Oui, je n'aurais jamais pensé reprendre ce train un jour, dit Severus en prenant Ariel dans ses bras et en posant son menton sur le sommet du crane de la jeune fille.

Il regarde ses appartements une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour suivre la Serdaigle.

Dans le Hall, Ariel prend la main de Severus dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage. Ben vient la rejoindre et regarde le garçon qui l'accompagne avec suspicion.

\- Ben, je te présente Severus. Severus, voici Ben, mon meilleur ami. Un vrai petit géni des runes anciennes. Même Hermione Granger n'a pas réussit à avoir une meilleure note que lui.

Ben tend la main à Severus qui la sert après un moment d'hésitation.

Quand les étudiants se mettent en branle pour rejoindre les calèches afin de se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Ariel, Severus et Ben s'installent dans la même. La jeune fille propose à Luna Lovegood de se joindre à eux pour compléter les places dans le carrosse. Pendant que Ariel et Luna discutent de Nargoles et de Ronflacs Cornus , Severus et Ben observent les filles avec incrédulités.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que ça existe, ces bestioles? Demande Ben d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Merde! Ben! Tu as grandit parmi les Moldus non! Combiens pensent que les licornes et les dragons n'existent pas? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on en a jamais vue qu'ils n'existent pas. Je te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit que ça.

C'est avec l'air boudeur que Ariel trouve un compartiment vide avec Severus et Luna sur ses talons. Ben passe la voyage avec son petit ami Anthony, un gars de Poufsouffle. Luna leur demande s'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et Ariel sait que la meilleure façon de mentir est de dire la vérité. Elle lui dit qu'elle à rencontré Severus quand elle était petite et qu'ils passaient toutes leurs vacances ensemble pendant l'été.

\- Tu as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, dit Luna d'un air rêveur.

\- Severus est mon héro depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'avais 5 ans. J'étais monté dans le plus grand arbre du parc du Manoir Malefoy et je suis tombée. Severus a fait de la magie accidentelle et je suis tombé au ralentie, pour finalement atterrir sur lui, lui répond Ariel avec des étoiles dans les yeux à ce souvenir.

Presque deux heure après le départ, Luna leur dit au revoir et va chercher Ginny dans les autres compartiments. Se rappellent de sa question de la veille, Ariel sort son livre de potions de sa poche et l'ouvre au chapitre des pierres de Lune. Une fois que Severus à répondu à sa question, elle prend des notes à même son manuel pour être certaine de ne rien oublier.

Ils discutent tout le long du trajet vers Londres sur la nouvelle identité de Severus.

\- Alors on cache ma deuxième identité par une troisième par sécurité. Tu sais que tu es intense toi. Et c'est moi l'espion! Lui dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que t'as envie que ce monstre s'intéresse à toi une nouvelle fois parce que tu es le « fils de ton père », demande Ariel. Et si tu deviens étudiant, on pourra se voir plus souvent! Si un jour les Serpentard ont des cours avec les Serdaigle, bien sûr…

Une fois le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Ariel repère le professeur Lupin rapidement et le rejoint avec Severus.

\- Bon soir vous deux. Vous êtes prêts?

\- Où allons-nous, professeur Lupin? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Ariel, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis un moment déjà. Je ne peux pas vous dire où nous allons. En passant, jeune homme, je suis Remus Lupin. Tu es?

\- Severus Prince, Mr Lupin, dit Ariel en faisant les présentation.

\- Tu as le même prénom qu'un ancien collègue de travail.

\- Je vous expliquerai, lui dit Ariel en regardant autour d'elle. Mais pas ici.

Sur ce, Lupin présente un portoloin aux jeunes gens pour transplaner devant le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

L'ancien professeur leur montre un bout de papier où Ariel et Severus reconnaissent immédiatement l'écriture de Dumbledore. Quand ils ont lu l'adresse qu'il y avait dessus, Lupin met le feu au bout de papier et les fait entrer dans un immeuble qui vient d'apparaitre entre le 11 et le 13 du Square Grimmaurd. Dès qu'elle entre, elle se sent soulever de terre par des bras puissants qui l'entourent avec force.

\- Ariel! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

\- Papa! Je suis contente de te voir aussi, dit la jeune fille.

\- TRAÎTRE À SON SANG! SANG DE BOURBE! HORS DE MA MAISON! Hurle la toile à côté d'eux.

\- Qui c'est? Demande la jeune fille à son père.

\- Ma mère. Ta tendre grand-mère, Walburga Black.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, dit Ariel d'un ton ferme à la toile magique de sa grand-mère. Vous hurler encore sur qui que se soit dans cette maison et je vous jure que je dissoudrai chaque goûte de peinture vous représentant dans cette demeure! Il y a d'excellents dissolvants dans les quincailleries Moldues!

\- Comment oses-tu! Petite peste! Dit Mme Black.

\- Je suis une Black! Je me permet ce que je veux! Dit Ariel avec un regard hautain digne de Narcissa Malefoy.

Walburga regarde sa petite-fille avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Peut-être que la grandeur de la maison des Black n'est pas tout à fait perdue, dit la dame du tableau en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil peint derrière elle.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, dit Sirius Black en se tournant vers les deux adolescents.

Ariel et Severus le suivent en silence. L'animagus leur explique que toute la famille Weasley va les rejoindre dans deux semaines, Hermione Granger une semaine plus tard et que Harry devrait arriver le jour avant son anniversaire le 31 juillet. En attendant, ils ont toute la maison pour eux.

Pendant que Severus s'installe dans la chambre qui lui est assignée, Ariel vient frapper doucement à sa porte.

\- Comment tu te sens? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Je sais pas trop. Je suis quelque part où je connais tout le monde mais où personne ne me reconnait à part toi. Tu te rends compte que Black ne m'a pas insulté une seule fois depuis qu'on est entré ici. Et toi?

\- Je n'aime pas cet endroit, dit Ariel en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Il y a plein de bruits bizarres, je suis installée dans la chambre de mon oncle Regulus que je n'ai jamais connu et ça me rend triste à chaque fois que j'y entre.

\- Tu veux qu'on échange nos chambres? Propose Severus en s'avançant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras comme un petit enfant.

\- Est-ce que… ça te dérangerait si… je m'installais avec toi?

\- C'est bon, lui dit Severus en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Je prendrai le divan et toi le lit. Viens.

Ils s'installent en silence dans l'une des chambres d'invités de la demeure ancestrale des Black. Quand ils ont terminé, ils vont explorer les étages.

\- Sev! J'ai trouvé! Dit Ariel en sortant sa tête d'une pièce.

Severus va donc la rejoindre. C'est la bibliothèque. Elle est plus grande que le salon qu'ils ont vu près de l'entrée. Les livres sont tous vieux et poussiéreux avec des reliures en cuire de couleurs foncées. Ariel s'exclame de joie quand elle trouve un livre sur les pierres de Lune dans les étagères entre la section potions et botanique.

\- Tu sais que je ne corrigerai jamais ton devoir, n'est-ce pas? Lui demande Severus en s'assoyant à côté d'elle avec un livre de potions qu'il n'avait jamais lue.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins, je connaitrai l'information.

Ariel s'installe dans le divan avec Severus. Ils sont dos à dos avec les pieds sur les accoudoirs après avoir retiré leurs chaussures. Deux heures plus tard, le garçon sent la tête de l'adolescente tomber en arrière sur son épaule. Il se déplace doucement et installe sa tête sur ses cuisses en lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'il continu sa lecture. Un coup léger sur le cadre de la porte le sort de sa lecture.

\- Severus, c'est ça? Demande une jeune femme dans la mi vingtaine avec des cheveux roses.

\- Oui madame.

\- Tonks, appelles moi Tonks. Le dîner est prêt. Je pense que ça serait bien que Ariel vienne aussi. Elle doit avoir faim.

\- Je vais la réveiller. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

\- De rien, dis la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en tournant les talons.

Severus réveille doucement Ariel et ils descendent vers la cuisine ensemble. Tonks est assise à la table de la cuisine et Remus Lupin est derrière les fourneaux en remuant un ragout dans une marmite. Ariel voit Severus froncer les sourcils et elle lui propose d'aller aider Remus. Un nouveau départ prend parfois quelques sacrifices. Pendant ce temps, Ariel va s'installer à la droite de son père qui est assit au bout de la table.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Mr Lupin? Propose le jeune homme.

\- J'aimerais bien Severus, je suis nul en cuisine.

Severus goûte le ragout et propose quelques épices pour en rehausser le goût.

\- Comme ça, tu as le même nom que Servil…

Ariel donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de son père pour qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu le défends tout le temps? S'emporte Sirius sur sa fille.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu passes ton temps à faire ça? Lui demande calmement Ariel.

\- Parce que c'est un Mangemort, c'est un manipulateur et un Serpentard! Dit Sirius.

\- De un, c'était un Mangemort, de deux, s'il n'était pas manipulateur au minimum, il serait MORT. Et troisièmement, Pettigrow était un Gryffondor et ça n'a rien changé sur le fait qu'il a rejoint Jedusor. Tu dis ça comme si le ¼ de la population qui sortait de Poudlard était des Mangemorts!

\- Ariel, je suis ton père!

\- Oncle Sev a plus été un père pour moi que toi, je te signale! Dit Ariel en se levant et en tremblant de tout son corps.

\- J'ai été enfermé pendant presque 12 ans pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, je te rappelle.

\- Et si tu n'avais pas pensé en Gryffondor écervelé en courant après Pettigrow pour te venger, tu aurais pu être là! Tu aurais pu être là pour t'occuper de Harry et moi! Tu nous a abandonnés pour courir après ce rat!

Ariel essuie la larme traitresse qui glisse sur sa joue du revers de la main et court vers la chambre qu'elle partage avec Severus.

\- Je vais y aller, Mr Black, dit Severus.

\- C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. C'est moi son père, après tout. Il faut bien commencer quelque part, dit Sirius. Mais merci, Severus.

Sirius sort de la cuisine d'un pas lourd pour se rendre dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère. Quand il voit qu'elle est vide, il fronce les sourcils en se grattant le menton. Il va voir dans la chambre d'invité qu'il a assigné à l'adolescent et y voit sa fille, en chien de fusil sous la couverture et ses chaussures près du lit, par terre.

\- Ariel, ma chérie. Je suis désolé, lui dit Sirius en s'assoyant sur le bord du matelas. T'as raison, j'aurais jamais du courir après Pettigrow comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais du être là pour Harry et toi. S'il-te-plait, laisse moi une chance.

\- Si tu arrêtes d'insulter Oncle Sev, dit Ariel encore sous les couvertures.

\- Je… je te promets d'essayer. Ça te va?

\- Et tu seras gentil avec Severus? C'est mon ami! On a grandit ensemble. Et comme il n'étudie pas à Poudlard, il n'est dans aucune maison alors ne commence pas à dire que c'est un sale Serpentard, dit la jeune fille, la voix étouffée par les couches de tissus.

\- D'accord, dit Sirius. Acceptes tu de venir manger maintenant?

Ariel sort des couvertures et remets ses chaussures avant de sortir de la chambre avec le bras de son père autour de ses épaules. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se réinstalle sur sa chaise et Severus s'assoit en face d'elle.

\- C'est fou ce que tu ressemble à Rogue quand il était étudiant, dit soudain Sirius en regardant Severus.

\- En fait, Mr Black, le professeur Rogue et moi sommes cousins par sa famille maternelle.

\- Et pourquoi tu as le même prénom que lui? Lui demande Tonks en faisant de grands gestes avec sa fourchette.

\- Je suis né à son 19 e anniversaire et il venait de recevoir sa Maîtrise de potions. C'est le plus jeune Maître des potions de l'Histoire de la Magie. Alors mes parents ont voulu lui rendre un genre d'hommage en me donnant son prénom, dit Severus qui bluffait totalement Ariel.

\- Et tes parents, ils sont où? Demande Lupin.

\- Et bien, ils se sont fait tués par des Mangemorts quand j'avais 3 ans. J'ai grandit avec les Malefoy. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Ariel. On a été élevés ensemble. Mon cousin a choisit d'engager des précepteurs privés pour mon éducation. C'est pour ça que je n'allais pas à Poudlard avec Ariel et Drago.

\- J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt, dit Ariel avec un frisson.

Elle explique à Tonks que le professeur Rogue a été appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veille au soir et qu'il n'était pas encore revenu quand ils sont parti de Poudlard par le train dans la matinée.

\- Ariel, tout va bien aller, dit Remus en la prenant dans ses bras. Severus sait ce qu'il fait. Il est brillant et débrouillard, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment? Demande la jeune fille en levant ses grands yeux gris bleuté, presque argents, emplis de larmes.

\- Tout à fait, dit Lupin en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

Après le repas, Ariel et Severus font la vaisselles pendant que Tonks retourne chez elle et que Lupin est dans le salon avec Sirius.

Ariel retourne dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche et aller se coucher. Une fois installer dans le grand lit, elle laisse une lampe allumé pour Severus quand il viendra.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Ariel, ma puce, réveilles toi. C'est juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien, je suis là, avec toi, dit doucement Severus.

\- Restes avec moi, s'il-te-plait, lui demande la jeune fille en s'agrippant à la chemise de pyjama de Severus.

Il s'installe donc dans le grand lit de Ariel et elle se blottit contre lui, comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle venait le rejoindre après un mauvais rêve et qu'il passait ses étés au Manoir Malefoy. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux pendant qu'elle se rendort.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, Dumbledore vient au quartier général pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Professeur, est-ce qu'on peut vous parler, en privé, s'il-vous-plait? Demande Ariel.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en suivant Severus et Ariel vers la bibliothèque.

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles du professeur Rogue, monsieur? Demande Ariel sans préambule.

\- En effet, jeune fille. Je comptais donner ces informations pendant la réunion. Je ne peux rien vous dire avant la réunion. Je suis désolé.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire au moins s'il va bien? Insiste la Serdaigle.

\- Non, je suis navré. Je ne peux rien dire.

Elle explique donc au directeur ce que Severus et elle ont inventé pour sa sécurité. Étonnement, il est tout à fait d'accord avec ça et propose que le jeune Severus intègre Poudlard à la rentrée et commence en 5e année. Il lui fournira tout ce qu'il aura besoin comme documents pour cimenter sa nouvelle identité.

Ariel et Severus le suivent donc dans la cuisine où beaucoup de gens que Ariel ne connaissait pas y étaient.

\- Tout le monde, je vous présente Ariel Black et Severus Prince. Ils assisteront à la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

\- Mais ils sont trop jeunes! Dit une femme à côté de Mr Weasley qui devait être son épouse.

\- Sirius est le père de Ariel et il a choisit de la faire assister aux réunions et Mr Prince est la pupille de Severus et je sais qu'il voudrait qu'il y soit, dit le directeur d'un ton posé.

La soirée est longue et ennuyante. C'est toujours la même chose, les gens donnent des infos, Dumbledore propose quelque chose, les gens débattent et finalement, Dumbledore met son véto et tout le monde se tait.

\- Mais je dois vous annoncer une funeste nouvelle. Lucius Malefoy est venu à Poudlard aujourd'hui pour me demander où était le professeur Rogue. Voldemort l'a appelé hier soir et selon Mr Malefoy, Severus n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Chaque personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres est relié à Voldemort et selon lui, il ne sent plus la magie de Severus. La seule explication possible… est que Severus est mort.

\- NON! Crie Ariel, qui sent ses jambes la lâcher.

Minerva McGonagall porte une main sur son cœur, le visage plus pâle que jamais, Tonks pleure doucement dans les bras de Remus qui lui, regarde Sirius avec incrédulité. Le jeune Severus prend Ariel dans ses bras et l'aide à se relever.

\- C'est de votre faute! Dit Ariel en regardant Dumbledore d'un regard noir.

\- Severus a choisit sa vie, Ariel.

\- Non! C'est votre faute si Voldemort est revenu, qui à laissé un Mangemort supposément mort se promener en toute liberté à Poudlard? Qui a laissé un enfant de 14 ans participer au tournois des trois sorciers? Qui à demandé à Oncle Sev de retourner auprès de lui pour avoir des informations? Qui a joué sur sa culpabilité pendant presque 20 ans pour avoir ce qu'il voulait de lui? C'est pas moi, en tous cas!

\- Ariel! Dit Sirius en se levant. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée, mais ait un peu de respect envers le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je suis désolée papa, mais le respect, c'est comme la méchanceté, ça se mérite, dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers le vieux sorcier et en sortant de la cuisine en coup de vent.

La jeune Serdaigle va se réfugier dans la bibliothèque et reprend sa lecture de la veille sur les pierres de Lune. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus la rejoint sur le divan. Il lui explique que Dumbledore a désigné Andromeda Tonks comme sa tutrice légale jusqu'à son émancipation qui sera officialisée d'ici le mois de septembre et qu'il vivra ici avec Ariel. Qu'il prépare aussi son émancipation à elle pour qu'elle ne retourne pas chez les Malefoy.

\- Espèce de marionnettiste glucosé au citron! Mais pour qui il se prend?

\- En tous cas, tu es une actrice extraordinaire, lui dit Severus en la prenant dans ses bras. Et je dois avouer que j'ai fantasmé longtemps sur la tirade que tu as envoyé à Albus tout à l'heure.

\- Il n'avait même pas l'air triste ou désolé! S'emporte Ariel. Un pion de moins sur son échiquier, voilà tout ce que tu étais.

Ariel se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du Maître des potions.

\- Je t'en supplie Severus, reste loin de lui désormais.

\- De qui? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore?

\- Les deux!

Severus soupire en posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus, Ariel, son père et la famille Malefoy ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, sont dans le caveau de la famille Prince pour une cérémonie symbolique pour le professeur Rogue. Comme on n'a jamais retrouvé de corps, un chaudron sera enterré avec des objets qui rappel aux membres de son entourage ce qui leur font pensé à lui.

Dumbledore met une plume de phénix dans le chaudron, Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, met un vieux manuel de potions du temps de sa scolarité, Lucius met un bijou, Drago, un livre pour enfant que Severus lui avait offert quand il était petit, Narcissa met une robe de sorcier en velours noir, celle qu'il portait à sa cérémonie de diplôme de Maîtrise en potions, Ariel met un Lys noir et une pierre de Lune enveloppés avec un ruban vert Serpentard et une broche en argent en forme de serpent avec des yeux en émeraudes. Severus s'approche doucement du chaudron et y dépose le diplôme de Maîtrise de potions et un flacon de potion pour gérer les effets d'un Doloris.

\- Adieu, Severus Tobias Rogue, murmure Severus en regardant le chaudron prendre place dans l'un des murs de la crypte.

Ariel et Severus vont voir la famille Malefoy pendant que Dumbledore et Sirius attendent un peu plus loin. Ariel présente Severus aux Malefoy et leur explique qui il est supposé être.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, dit la Serdaigle en prenant Drago dans ses bras.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour protéger son fils, dit Lucius avec un trémolo dans la voix.

\- Nous devons partir, je t'aime Oncle Lucius. Je vous en supplie, restez en vie, leur dit Ariel les yeux embués de larmes qui ne coulent pas.

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, Ariel et Severus vont se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Ils essaient de lire le plus de livres possibles pendant qu'ils ont la paix avant que les Weasley n'arrivent. Ariel apprécie beaucoup Fred et Georges, mais n'aime pas vraiment Ronald et Ginny. Elle appréciait bien Percy, mais il est partie de Poudlard quand elle a finie sa 3e année alors elle ne le connait pas tant que ça. Severus aide Ariel à faire tous ses devoirs de vacances et en deux jours elle les a tous terminés.

\- En tous cas Severus, je suis pas mal certain que tu vas atterrir dans la même maison que ma fille, à voire comment vous dévorez tous ces vieux grimoires, dit Sirius en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte.

\- Oh! Papa, je me demandais, est-ce qu'il y a un laboratoire ici?

\- Oui, il y en a un, dans le sous-sol. Mais je n'y vais jamais. Je n'ai jamais été bon en potions. Trop de précisions. Ton oncle était un géni en potions.

\- Je sais, lui dit Ariel avec un petit sourire en regardant Severus qui a les yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Venez, je vous montre ça. Il y a aussi une petite pièce avec une réserve, mais les ingrédients doivent tous être périmés depuis le temps. Tu aimes les potions aussi, Severus?

\- Oui, Mr Black. Les potions, c'est un peu un truc de famille.

\- Parfait! Dit l'animagus en tapant dans ses mains. Ça sera votre terrain de jeu quand vous serez ici. Je vous donnerai le mot de passe pour que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir entrer dans le labo.

Severus et Ariel suivent donc le maître de maison et entrent dans un placard sous l'escalier du deuxième étage. Sirius passe derrière une tapisserie au fond du placard et ouvre le pend de mur en disant les mots « Salazar le plus grand ». Severus et Sirius jettent plusieurs sorts de détections de magie Noire par sécurité et après presque une heure de travail, le laboratoire et les pièces qui s'y rattachent sont inoffensives et sécuritaires. Sirius leur fait une petite visite guidée. Il y a la réserve presque aussi grande que la cuisine, le laboratoire qui est aussi grand que la moitié de l'étage au dessus, une bibliothèque aux dimensions du salon à côté de l'entrée et un bureau de travail avec un grand bureau en bois foncé et vernis, un fauteuil rembourré et confortable avec plusieurs cartes d'immeubles officiels et des étagères avec des bocaux au contenu à déterminer.

Quand Sirius les laisse seuls, Ariel propose à Severus de faire un grand ménage et de tout installer comme ils en ont envie.

Après trois jours complets de récurage, de triage de ce qui est encore bon ou pas, de classage et d'étiquetage d'ingrédients et de rénovation de la cheminée du bureau, Severus et Ariel s'affalent dans le divan dans un coin du laboratoire pour regarder le fruit de leur travail. Le lendemain, Severus descend sa male, lui donne sa dimension normale et place toutes ses affaires dans le bureau, le laboratoire, la bibliothèque et la réserve.

\- Il manque plein de choses, dit alors Ariel.

\- Comme quoi? Demande le Maître des potions.

\- Et bien, des ustensiles et des appareils Moldus. Il nous faut un microscope, un mini bruleur, des béchers et des fioles, une balance dernier cri et un frigo serait pratique pour les ingrédients et les potions qui doivent rester au froid. Dis, tu crois qu'on peut faire fonctionner des trucs électriques avec de la magie?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais essayé, dit Severus. De la technomagie?

\- Ça sonne bien! S'enthousiasme la Serdaigle. Et comme ta magie a 34 ans et ton corps 15, on peut faire plein de testes sans que la Trace ne te détecte. C'est tellement une bonne idée qu'oncle Lucius ait fait faire ma baguette sur mesure et pas chez Ollivander. Il n'y a pas la Trace dessus!

Le jour suivant, Ariel a la permission de Sirius pour ailler sur le chemin de Traverse avec Severus pour faire des achats pour le laboratoire. Ils vont donc tout les deux au Chaudron Baveur. Ils commencent alors par Gringotts. Severus réclame le coffre de la famille Prince et celui de Severus Rogue. Après une batterie de testes des Gobelins, il sort avec sa nouvelle clé. Ariel va dans celui des Saint-Clair et s'achète une bourse magique qui se remplie toute seule directement de son compte et elle se prend une carte de crédit Moldue qui prend l'argent de son compte également. À sa grande surprise, Severus s'est procuré les mêmes choses.

\- En passant, Sir Gripook, je me demandais si c'était possible d'envoyer une relever complet à Mr Potter de ses comptes, avant le 29 juillet?

\- Bien sûr, Miss Black. Est-ce une demande de sa part?

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'il peut le demander. Et avec la fortune des Potter, il est impératif qu'il apprenne le plus vite possible à connaître et gérer son héritage familiale. De plus, je voudrais savoir si l'elfe de maison de la famille Black a l'autorisation de venir prendre ou déposer des choses dans les voutes familiale.

\- Est-ce toujours Kreattur l'elfe de maison qui est à votre service, Miss Black?

\- Tout à fait!

\- Oui, il peut venir porter ce qu'il veut directement dans les coffres familiaux sans même passer par nous si c'est pour venir porter quelque chose, autant argent qu'objet.

\- Excellent! Merci Sir Gripook! Que votre entreprise prospère, lui souhaita la Serdaigle en Gobelbabil.

Dès que les deux adolescents sortent de la banque, Severus entraine Ariel dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour certains ingrédients de la potion Tue-Loup avec certaines modifications pour l'améliorer et d'autres ingrédients pour la réserve au Square. Les ingrédients dans le petit sac à main de Ariel avec un sort de légèreté et d'extension indétectable, ils retournent sur le chemin de traverse et Severus refait sa garde robe pour avoir enfin des vêtements à sa taille. Il prend exactement le même genre de vêtements que prendrait Drago. Ariel se fait un plaisir de courir partout dans la boutique avec Mme Gripure pour lui faire la parfaite garde-robe du Sang-Pur de bonne famille.

\- Et pourquoi je dois mettre ces trucs? Demande Severus en essayant le 10e ensemble.

\- Parce que tu as été élevé par les Malefoy, dit Ariel en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue et le renvoyant dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- Vous faites un si jolie couple, dit la couturière en soupirant.

Ariel rougie jusqu'aux oreilles sans répondre.

Une fois les achats terminés, ils vont dans le Londres Moldu pour acheter ce qui manque à leur laboratoire. Ils vont dans une coop pour étudiants en recherches médicales de l'université de Londres et achètent ce qu'ils ont besoin en se partageant les dépenses pour être le plus équitable possible. Ariel décide aussi d'aller dans des boutiques de vêtements Moldus.

\- Les étudiants portent des vêtements Moldus pendant les fin de semaines et les congés Severus. Tu ne vas pas porter ton uniforme pendant ces jours-là?

\- Tu es pire que Narcissa, dit Severus dans un soupir.

\- Pas du tout! S'insulte la jeune fille. Tu crois que je suis pire parce que moi, j'arrive à te convaincre. Voilà tout.

Quand ils ont définitivement tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin et même un peu plus, ils retournent au Square Grimmaurd. Severus transplane avec Ariel dans ses bras dans une ruelle à proximité.

\- Alors les enfants, vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous cherchiez? Demande Remus qui s'installe à la cuisine avec une tasse de thé fumante.

\- Oui, Mr Lupin, dit Severus. J'ai aussi trouvé tout ce qu'il faut pour faire la… la potion que mon cousin vous faisait. On va la faire se soir. Elle sera prête pour vous demain en avant midi.

\- Quoi! Tu es capable de faire la potion Tue-Loup? Dit Remus qui serait tombé s'il n'était pas assis.

\- C'est exacte. Ariel va m'aider pour la faire. Severus l'avait améliorée quelques semaines avant de… Elle va être encore plus efficace que celle d'avant.

Sur ce, les deux adolescents se rendent dans le labo. Ariel sort tout de son sac et pose les achats sur le plan de travail.

\- Kreattur?

\- Maîtresse Ariel a appelé Kreattur?

\- Oui, j'aimerais que tu ailles ranger les vêtements de Severus et les miens dans notre chambre s'il te plait.

\- Kreattur va le faire, Maîtresse Ariel.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

L'elfe disparait donc dans un « pop » avec les vêtements.

Une fois les ingrédients hachés, réduits en poudre, coupés en tranches minces, pesés et ordonnés en ordre d'utilisation ainsi que les ustensiles, Severus et Ariel montent vers la cuisine pour le dîner avant de commencer la potion que Severus a améliorée.

\- Mr Lupin, demande Severus, j'aimerais, si c'est possible, que vous me fassiez un compte rendu détaillé par écrit de tout ce que vous ressentirez pendant la nuit de pleine lune. Comme ça, si il y a des modifications à faire, je pourrai ajuster la recette en conséquence pour le mois d'août.

\- C'est… impressionnant Severus, dit Remus en se passant une main sur le visage. Ton cousin me demandait exactement la même chose quand il me faisait essayer une nouvelle potion.

\- C'est le protocole standard pour les Maîtres des potions, Mr Lupin. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais, répond le jeune Severus.

Après le repas, Ariel et son compagnon retournent au laboratoire pour préparer la potion Tue-Loup améliorée. Ils ne gardent que leur chemise et leur pantalon avant de se mettre un saros en peau de dragon jaune pâle et des bottes en cuir de dragon noir. Toute la nuit, Ariel se sent comme l'infirmière assistante d'un chirurgien en pleine opération et elle adore ça. Elle fait exactement ce que Severus lui demande avec précision et sans hésitation. Elle tourne la potion pendant que Severus trace des runes au dessus du chaudron avec sa baguette, compte les secondes avant que Severus dépose, une par une, les pétales de draconite et bien autres choses.

Quand ils ont terminé, un peu avant 5h00 du matin, ils s'affalent sur le divan du laboratoire pendant que la potion refroidit un peu.

\- Tu faisais vraiment ça tout seul avant? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Oui, mais ça me prenait beaucoup plus de temps. J'aurais fini vers 11h30 si tu n'avais pas été là. Je devais mettre la potion en pause souvent entre deux étapes. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé une assistante à la hauteur, dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ariel et en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

\- C'est vrai? Demande la Serdaigle avec un sourire rayonnant et les yeux pétillants. Tu ne me fais pas marcher?

\- Ma puce, tu sais que je ne rigoles jamais avec les potions. Alors oui, c'est vrai.

Ariel l'embrasse sur la joue et se réinstalle dans ses bras et s'endort sur le divan après cette nuit épuisante.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hey, les enfants, le déjeuner est prêt, entend Ariel.

\- Papa?

\- Oui, ma chérie. Severus et toi avez travaillé toute la nuit à ce que je vois, dit l'animagus en souriant.

\- J'espère que Mr Lupin sera content de la nouvelle potion, dit la jeune fille en s'extirpant doucement des bras de Severus qui se réveillait doucement.

Le jeune homme met la potion encore tiède dans un gobelet en cuivre et suit Ariel et son père vers la cuisine.

Une fois dans la pièce, il met le gobelet devant Lupin avec un calepin vierge et un stylo.

\- On peut prendre une douche avant le repas? Demande Ariel. L'huile pour les cheveux me colle sur le crane et ça m'énerve!

\- Allez-y, on vous attend, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

Les adolescents retournent à leur chambre. La jeune fille prend sa douche en premier et attend que Severus ait finit avant de redescendre.

\- C'est super bon! Dit la jeune fille. Qui l'a fait?

\- C'est Kreattur qui a fait le potage. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, mais il ressemble de plus en plus à un elfe de maison depuis que tu es ici, dit Sirius.

\- Et toi? Est-ce que tu ressembles de plus en plus à un maître d'elfe de maison? Demande sa fille en levant un sourcil à la manière Rogue.

\- C'est-à-dire? Demande Sirius sur le même ton.

\- Que tu es gentil, patient et poli avec lui, dit simplement Ariel. Un s'il te plait et un merci, lui demander son avis et ne pas lui crier après.

Sirius se renfrogne un peu dans sa chaise en réalisant que Ariel a raison.

Pendant la journée, Ariel écrit une lettre à Ben pour se rencontrer sur le chemin de Traverse pour lui racheter les vêtements qu'elle lui a empruntés avant de partir de Poudlard pour Severus et se voir au moins une fois pendant l'été. Une fois la lettre envoyé par son corbeau, la jeune Serdaigle retourne dans la bibliothèque.

\- Kreattur?

« pop »

\- Maîtresse Ariel a appelé Kreattur?

\- Oui, j'aimerais que tu prennent tous les livres de lois dans la bibliothèque, ainsi que ceux de potions et de magie Noire et que tu les mettes dans la bibliothèque du laboratoire. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi?

\- Tout ce que Maîtresse Ariel demande, Kreattur le fera, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant au point ou son nez frôle le sol.

\- Et si tu trouves d'autres livres qui ne devraient pas être lu par les Weasley ou Granger, mets les en bas aussi, s'il te plait. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, dis le moi, d'accord?

\- Bien, Maîtresse Ariel. Kreattur le fera.

\- Merci beaucoup Kreattur, tu es une elfe génial! S'exclame Ariel en déposant doucement sa main sur la petite épaule de Kreattur.

La jeune fille va ensuite discuter avec le tableau de sa grand-mère dans l'entrée. Elles parlent de tout et de rien, Mme Black parle souvent de son fils Regulus et de Sirius avant que celui-ci ne rentre à Poudlard et ne jette la honte sur la famille en allant à Gryffondor. Ariel lui rappelle qu'elle est elle-même à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard. Sa grand-mère lui fait un sourire indulgent et lui dit qu'elle est fière d'avoir une petite-fille dans la maison de la femme la plus brillante et la plus sage que le monde sorcier ait porté, Rowena Serdaigle. Ariel finit par lui dire qu'elle aimerait bien qu'elle se remette à hurler, mais juste quand c'est Dumbledore qui entre dans la maison. Elles se laissent sur un sourire complice.

\- Tu as l'air particulièrement contente de toi, lui dit Severus en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Tu es pire que les jumeaux Weasley quand tu le veux.

\- Merci Severus, dit la jeune fille en se glissant dans ses bras sans y penser. J'ai discuté avec ma grand-mère et on s'est mises d'accord pour qu'elle hurle après le grand manitou citronné à chaque fois qu'il passera la porte. Et en passant, tous les livres intéressants sont rendu dans la bibliothèque du laboratoire. J'ai décidé de les faire « disparaitre » avant que Dumbledore ait l'idée de le faire avant moi et qu'ils disparaissent pour vrai.

\- Tu sais que tu es une vraie Serpentard dans un corps de Serdaigle?

\- Severus, a part Crabbe et Goyle, les idiots ne devraient pas avoir leur place à Serpentard. Selon moi, il faut être brillant pour être rusé et ambitieux. Mais bon, c'est uniquement mon opinion. Mais ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises ça. Pour moi, il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que toi. Et c'est loin d'être un défaut de mon point de vue.

Severus dépose un baiser sur son front et serre ses bras un peu plus fort autour de la jeune fille.

\- Severus?

\- Hum?

\- Tu crois que tout se passera bien pour Remus? Il n'a jamais essayé la potion qu'on lui a faite alors…

\- Tout ira bien. J'ai tout calculé. Il vivra un mélange de loup et d'humain.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Et bien, les ingrédients que j'ai changé dans la recette ou changé les quantités, ont pour but de le garder conscient, mais que son instinct de loup soit aussi de la partie. L'objectif est de réconcilier la partie loup de Lupin avec son humanité. Quand il aura accepté son loup, les transformations seront beaucoup moins douloureuses et moins violentes. Quand il sera transformé, il agira comme n'importe quel loup et non loup-garou. Il sera conscient de ce qu'il fait et il se rappellera de sa nuit. Tu sais que les gens atteint de lycanthropie finissent par perdre le contrôle et deviennent fous. Avec cette potion, j'espère éviter ça à Lupin. Pendant la transformation, le loup sera en paix avec l'humain et le reste du temps, Lupin sera en paix avec son loup.

\- Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie! Et je le pense depuis toujours, Severus.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le lendemain matin, Ariel, Severus et Sirius sont assis à la table de la cuisine encore à moitié endormit au dessus de leur tasse de café.

\- Comment tu fais pour boire ça? Demande Severus à Ariel qui boit son café bourré de sucre et de crème.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, réplique la jeune fille en regardant son café noir. Remus! Comment ça c'est passé?

Le dit Remus entre dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Il explique en détail ce qu'il a vécu pendant la nuit.

\- Alors la potion de mon cousin à bien marcher? Demande Severus.

\- Severus, arrêtes s'il te plait, lui dit Lupin. Sirius vous a entendu parlé dans la bibliothèque hier soir et il sait que c'est toi qui a inventé cette potion. Ne sois pas si modeste. Tu pourrais la breveter à ton nom. Tu pourrais même gagner un prix de potions ou un ordre de Merlin pour ça! S'enthousiasme le loup-garou.

\- Remus… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui dit Ariel. S'il attire l'attention sur lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres risque de faire la même chose. Il vient de perdre un Maître des potions, ce n'est pas le temps de lui en servir un autre sur un plateau. On pourrait très bien attribuer cette découverte à Oncle Sev à titre posthume?

\- En plus, c'est grâce à ses recherches à lui que j'ai pu réussir cette potion, dit le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Mais avant, je veux avoir toutes vos impressions dans le carnet que je vous ai donné hier et pour les trois prochains mois pour voir les constantes ou les différences.

\- Très bien, Maître des potions Prince, dit Remus avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oh! Papa, je peux aller sur le chemin de Traverse cet après-midi pour voir Ben? Il m'a rendu un immense service à Poudlard avant les vacances et je veux lui remettre ça.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ariel attend Ben à une table sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Elle s'était commandé une glace extra caramel en l'attendant.

\- Ariel!

\- Ben! Dit la jeune fille en lui faisant de grands signes avec ses bras.

Ils discutent un long moment en se partageant la glace de la Serdaigle. Il lui pose des question sur Severus. Elle lui raconte la même chose que ce qu'elle a dit à Luna dans le train et que Severus à dit le soir de leur arrivée au Square.

\- Oh Morgane! Crie Ben.

\- Quoi!

\- Tu es amoureuse de ce gars!

\- Et alors? Demande Ariel avec désinvolture.

\- Et alors? Presque tous les gars de Poudlard, et certaines filles aussi, te courent après depuis qu'on est en 3e année et là LE mec dont tu es amoureuse va venir étudier avec nous et tu réagis comme si c'était pas important.

\- Justement, ça ne l'est pas Ben. Je suis une sœur pour lui. Que veux-tu que je fasse? Lui donner de l'Amortentia peut-être? Je ne suis pas Mérope Gaunt!

\- Qui?

\- Aucune importance, dit la jeune fille en balayant la question de la main. Si je lui dis, il va juste se sentir mal à l'aise et ça va créer un faussé entre nous et j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Pour le reste de la journée, ils font les magasins. Ben a besoin de nouveaux gants de gardien pour quand il joue au Quidditch pour Serdaigle et refaire son stock d'ingrédients pour les potions. Il doit ensuite aller à Gringotts où ils attendent en file derrière une sorcière replète aux cheveux roux que Ariel reconnait comme Mme Weasley. La jeune fille se cache derrière l'immense carrure de son meilleur ami et lui fait signe de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, dit Mme Weasley. Nous avions une pension de 375 gallions par mois du coffre 687 depuis que mon dernier fils est entré à Poudlard. Comment c'est possible que ça s'arrête d'un seul coup.

\- Et bien, le propriétaire du coffre a fait arrêter tout les retraits fait à son compte depuis quelques jours. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, la confidentialité de nos clients est primordiale pour Gringotts. Voyez ça avec lui.

\- Et comment je fais pour payer les effets de mes 4 derniers enfants qui vont encore à Poudlard? S'emporte Mme Weasley.

\- Vous auriez du y pensé avant d'en faire autant, des enfants. Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous avons un poste de maintenance de nuit qui vient de se libérer.

\- Espèce de…

Le reste de la phrase s'évanouie quand Mme Weasley sort de leur champ de vision. Pendant que Ben fait son retrait, Ariel va voir Sir Gripook un guichet plus loin.

\- Je voulais vous féliciter votre compagne et vous pour la naissance de votre petit, Sir Gripook, dit la jeune fille dans la langue Gobeline.

\- Je vous remercie, Miss Black. Vous être le premier humain à me dire ça. Tout un caractère cette Mme Weasley!

\- En effet, dit simplement Ariel avec un sourire moqueur. Elle est la preuve que la classe n'est ni une affaire de sang ni d'espèce.

\- Tout à fait. En passant, c'était une excellente idée d'envoyer un relever à Mr Potter. Il a pu rectifier certaines injustices donc il était victime.

\- Y a t-il un rapport avec la scène de Mme Weasley il y a un instant?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Miss Black. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

\- Je ne voudrais pas mettre le meilleur conseiller financier de Gringotts dans l'embarra, dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant bien bas devant le Gobelin.

Quand Ben est enfin de retour, ils vont ensuite chez Mme Gripure pour que Ariel rachète les vêtements que Ben lui a donné avant les vacances pour Severus.

\- C'est dommage, dit la propriétaire. Vous étiez si mignons ce garçon et vous il y a quelques jours. J'ai le nez pour les couples, dit la sorcière avec un clin d'œil en tapotant son nez avec son doigt boudiné.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'amis, madame, dit Ben. Moi aussi je trouve qu'ils forment un super couple Ariel et lui.

\- Traître, lui murmure Ariel en lui pinçant le coude.

\- De toutes façons, vous le reverrez madame, il doit acheter ses uniformes, il rejoint Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas répartit à Gryffondor, dit Ben.

\- Et pourquoi ça, mon garçon? Demande la couturière.

\- Parce qu'avec leur instinct de survie inexistant, Ariel n'aura jamais le temps de se marier et ou avoir des enfants avec lui s'il meurt avant, dit Ben en riant.

Il se récolte alors un coup de coude dans les côtes pendant que Mme Gripure lui prend ses mesures.

\- Aïe! Dit le gardien alors qu'une aiguille lui entre dans la cheville droite.

\- Ça t'apprendra, lui chuchote Ariel.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Ben et rejoint Remus qui était venu la chercher, Ariel est de retour au Square. Avant d'entrer, Remus la regarde un moment et soupir bruyamment.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande le loup-garou en s'assoyant dans les marche du porche de la maison.

\- Rien de spécial, dit la jeune fille en s'assoyant à côté de lui en posant son menton dans ses mains.

\- Ariel, dit-il avec gravité. Je ne suis peut-être pas un Legilimen comme l'était Severus, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

\- C'est la bouse, Remus. La grosse bouse de Magnard à Pointes odorante et horrible, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Bon, explique moi.

\- Je suis amoureuse de Sev depuis… depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Mais je suis une sœur pour lui, rien de plus. Et Ben le sait. Remus, je vais mourir. S'il l'apprend, ça ne sera plus jamais pareil.

\- Ariel, tout va bien. Tu es une adolescente, tu vis tout à 100 à l'heure et chaque émotion te met à fleur de peau, c'est normal. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir si Severus apprend que tu l'aimes, dit le loup-garou avec douceur. Et pour être honnête, je croyais que vous étiez déjà ensemble.

\- Comment ça? Demande la Serdaigle en levant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Il est tellement protecteur avec toi. Et la façon dont il te regarde quand tu ne le vois pas. Et les moment où tu te glisses dans ses bras sans même t'en apercevoir et qu'il dépose sa tête sur la tienne de façon aussi naturelle. Et à chaque fois que Sirius ou moi venons vous voir le matin, vous dormez toujours ensemble.

\- J'ai des… terreurs nocturnes. Depuis que je suis toute petite, il n'y a qu'avec Sev que j'arrive à avoir des nuits descentes. Oncle Lucius et tante Cissa voulaient s'arracher les cheveux. Je te raconte pas les nuits que je passe et que je fais passer à tout le monde dans mon dortoir à Poudlard. Une chance qu'oncle Sev me faisait de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

\- Et pourquoi uniquement Severus?

\- Je sais pas, dit Ariel en regardant les nuages. Je me suis toujours sentis en sécurité avec lui. C'est comme si je me sens complète quand il est là. Quand on ne se voit pas pendant quelques jours, c'est presque comme si je vivais avec un poumon en moins. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement.

\- Ariel, j'ai une question vraiment importante à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti malade pendant une période où Severus n'était pas là et quand vous étiez ensemble, tu allais mieux?

\- Bin… oui, mais ça fait ça à chaque année. Quand il partait pendant l'année scolaire et quand il revenait à Noël et ensuite pour les vacances de Pâques et d'été. Mais comme c'est toujours la même chose à chaque fois, tante Cissa pensait que j'avais un système immunitaire médiocre. J'avais tous les symptômes d'une grosse grippe.

\- Et en ce moment, comment tu te sens?

\- Je me sens bien, comme d'habitude. Je ne suis jamais malade l'été. Pourquoi?

Remus ne dit rien de plus. Mais Ariel voyait son cerveau réfléchir à vitesse grand V. Quand ils entrent dans la maison, Ariel dit bonjour à sa grand-mère qui lui dit que le jeune Prince est dans le laboratoire. Elle la remercie et va rejoindre Severus.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Ariel en entrant.

\- C'est bon ou mauvais? Demande le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui explique ce qu'elle a dit à Remus sur l'éducation qu'est supposé avoir reçu Severus pour qu'ils accordent leur histoire.

\- Et pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ça?

\- On a discuté de mes terreurs nocturnes, dit Ariel sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Du Poussos, de l'Antidouleur, de la potion calmante et un baume cicatrisant.

\- Tu veux de l'aide?

Severus lui sourie en lui montrant son saros en peau de dragon à Ariel. Elle comprend le message et s'attache les cheveux en s'approchant de la patère où ils mettent leur saros jaune et leurs bottes.

Après avoir tout mis dans des fioles ou des pots et tout étiqueté, Severus et Ariel remontent avec la boîte où ils ont tout déposé.

\- Papa, on peut mettre ça où?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Poussos, potion calmante, baume cicatrisant et antidouleur. Severus à pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour l'Ordre et on ne savait pas si on pouvait faire autre chose de plus.

\- Wow! Rogue serait fier de vous, dit Sirius en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Mettez la boîte sur la table, je m'en charge.

\- Merci papa, c'est gentil de dire ça. Vous pensez avoir besoin d'autre chose? La potion de régénération sanguine est pas finie. Mais vous pouvez nous faire une liste. Ça va nous occuper cet été. Au moins, on aura l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose.

\- C'est bon, je vais en parler à Dumbledore. En passant, la famille Weasley arrive dans deux jours finalement.

\- On peut rester dans notre chambre quand même? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Personnellement, je ne vois pas le problème. Et toi, Sirius? Demande Remus.

\- Il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde. Je vais monter au grenier avec Buck et Remus gardera la sienne. La grande chambre, je vais la laisser à Molly et Arthur.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Ariel. C'est toi le maître de maison ici. Tu n'as pas à t'effacer pour laisser ta place à qui que se soit.

\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas, dit Sirius.

\- Papa! C'est une question de principe! Demande conseil à Remus. Il t'expliquera la notion de territoire. Bon, je vais surveiller la potion de régénération sanguine. À plus tard!

La jeune fille redescend au laboratoire et tourne la potion 29 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et 3 minutes pile après, 6 dans le sens contraire puis remet le couvert sur le chaudron pour les deux prochaines heures. Elle appelle ensuite Kreattur pour lui demander de mettre tous les objets de valeurs de la maison dans le bureau adjacent au laboratoire. Si Molly Weasley est aussi cupide qu'elle en a l'air, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Voler 4 500 gallions par année à Harry en toute impunité pendant 4 ans, donc 18 000 gallions et en plus, hurler sur le banquier comme si cet argent lui était due.

Toute la journée du lendemain, Ariel fait le tri avec Kreattur et Severus sur ce qui devrait être gardé ou être entreposé dans les voutes familiales des Black. Des tapisseries de plusieurs siècles, des toiles, de l'argenterie, des objets de collection ou des commandes faites sur mesure par la famille au travers les siècles ainsi que des vêtements et des bijoux, beaucoup de bijoux. Severus sécurise tous les objets avant que Kreattur ne les transporte à la banque.

\- Ariel, ma chérie, où sont toutes les vieilleries?

\- Je les ai triés avec Severus et Kreattur. On a commencé le ménage avant que Mme Weasley ne mette ce qui ne la concerne pas à la poubelle. On a tout envoyé à Gringotts. On peut les ramener si tu préfères.

\- Non, c'est une bonne idée. Je ne voulais plus les voir de toutes façons. Mais comme ils font partie de ton héritage, fais en ce que tu veux.

\- Merci papa, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bars. Est-ce que tu vas garder ta chambre?

\- J'en ai discuté avec Remus et il se trouve qu'il croit que tu as raison.

\- Et quand ils arriveront, tu t'assois là, dit Ariel en montrant le fauteuil au bout de la table. Toi tu es chez toi ici. Eux se sont des invités. Il ne faut pas qu'ils l'oublient. Mais, est-ce que tu les a vraiment invité ou c'est eux qui se sont imposé?

Sirius lui explique que c'est Dumbledore qui a prit cette décision. Ariel est encore plus furax contre ce vieux sénile. Avant le dîner, elle en profite pour dire à sa grand-mère que si elle veut hurler sur Mme Weasley aussi, elle a son soutien et que si elle manque d'imagination, Ariel peut lui faire quelques suggestions.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le lendemain matin vers 7h30, Ariel dort dans les bras de Severus. Son bras droit autour du ventre du garçon et la tête sur son torse, elle se réveille en entendant un boucan d'enfer à l'étage au dessous. Elle a l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypogriphes monte les escaliers.

\- Maman! Hurle la voit de Ronald Weasley. La porte de la chambre que je veux est verrouillée.

\- Rony, mon chéri, attends, maman arrive, dit Molly Weasley.

\- Molly, j'ai déjà assigné des chambres pour tout le monde à l'étage en dessous et de toutes façons, cette chambre est déjà occupée.

\- Et par qui? Demande la matriarche rousse.

\- Ma fille et son copain.

\- Quoi! Ils dorment ensemble? Mais ils sont trop jeunes!

\- Ils resteront où ils sont, dit Sirius, fermement. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

\- On ne peut pas choisir? Demande Molly.

\- Vous êtes ici chez moi, Molly. Si ça ne vous convient pas, vous avez d'autres options que cette maison.

Ariel repose sa tête sur le torse de Severus avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'est fière de son père qu'elle resserre un peu plus son bras autour du ventre plat du Maître des potions.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Bonjour toi, lui dit doucement Severus à l'oreille en lui jouant dans les cheveux d'un air absent.

\- Salut, dit Ariel en lui embrassant la joue. Je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Se soir, rappelles moi de lancer un sort de silence sur la porte. Ils ne savent pas se tenir ces Weasley, dit Ariel en faisant la moue.

Severus rit légèrement en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Severus?

\- Hum?

\- Tu crois que les jumeaux se rendront compte de quelque chose? Je sais qu'ils venaient souvent te voir pour leurs inventions.

\- Si je ne traite personne de cornichon congénital, je pense que tout ira bien.

\- J'adore ton sens de l'humour. S'il te plait, ne le perds pas, dit la Serdaigle en reposant sa tête contre lui.

Elle sent les lèvres de Severus sur son front et sourie en fermant les yeux.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En sortant du laboratoire dans l'après-midi, Ariel tombe sur Ronald qui la dévisage.

\- Ouach! Tu as les même cheveux que Rogue!

La jeune fille voit Sirius derrière une porte. Elle embue ses yeux de larmes et part en courant dans sa chambre en pleurant. Elle entend alors son père crier après Ronald un étage plus bas.

\- Non mais ça va pas! Dire des choses pareilles d'un mort!

\- Quoi! Rogue est mort? Demande le rouquin.

\- Oui, il s'est fait tué en mission la nuit avant que vous ne partiez de Poudlard. Ais un peu de respect dans cette maison mon garçon, ou tu n'y resteras pas longtemps.

\- Mais c'est Rogue! Vous le détestiez!

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche en rien que c'était un homme courageux, brillant et il a prit soin de ma fille quand je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je lui dois énormément et comme il a sauvé votre peau à Harry, Hermione et toi plus d'une fois, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant! Hors de ma vue! Je vais aller consoler ma fille qui pleure son oncle par ta faute!

\- Mais, vous dites ça comme si je l'avais tué! J'ai rien fait!

\- Elle allait mieux et toi, tu lui lances cette insulte complètement débile! Va donc rejoindre ta mère dans la cuisine. Tu feras moins de dégâts là-bas.

Sur ce, l'animagus va rejoindre sa fille qui est assise sur son lit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle explique à son père qu'elle voulait juste donner une leçon à Ronald. Elle ne pensait pas que son père allait s'en mêler.

\- Je suis désolée, papa. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Ça va, je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien de lui hurler dessus.

\- Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien que tu lui cries dessus, dit sa fille en posant la tête sur son épaule. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit sur oncle Sev?

\- Ça me coûte un peu de te l'avouer, mais oui, je le pense vraiment.

\- Je trouve ça triste qu'il a fallut qu'il disparaisse pour que tu…

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé Ariel.

Il prend sa fille dans ses bras et la berce doucement pendant un long moment.

Quand ils se séparent, Ariel va prendre une douche et se laver les cheveux pour retirer l'huile qui protège ses cheveux et son cuire chevelu des émanations de potions. Une fois prête, elle descend dans la cuisine où les jumeaux Fred et Georges lui passent chacun un bras sur les épaules et l'entrainent vers la table.

\- Ariel, on a entendu ce que ce Rony débile a dit. On voulait te présenter nos condoléances pour le professeur Rogue, dit Fred.

\- On l'aimait bien aussi, dit Georges. Tout le monde le trouvait grognon, mais nous, on sait qu'il avait l'âme d'un grand farceur.

\- Merci les gars, c'est gentil. Je sais qu'il vous appréciait aussi. Vous avez clairement un don en potions même si vous vous en servez pour des bêtises. Il apprécie… appréciait ça.

Ariel glisse un sourire vers Severus qui est assit entre Tonks et Ginny. Il est visiblement très mal à l'aise. La Serdaigle dit bonjour à Ginny et prend Tonks dans ses bras. Quand elle veut retourner à sa place, Severus glisse sa main dans la sienne et la tire légèrement pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses cuisses. Elle lui lance un regard interrogateur et il fait des gros yeux vers Ginny. Ariel comprend tout de suite et passe son bras autour des épaules de Severus en continuant de discuter avec la jeune Aurore. Ariel présente Severus à Fred et Georges qui ont l'air particulièrement intéressé à lui quand Remus ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les compétences en potions du jeune homme.

\- Avons-nous trouvé notre troisième acolyte pour l'été? Demande Fred.

\- En mémoire du professeur Rogue, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de freiner nos projets et en faire profiter le monde, renchérit Georges.

\- Ainsi, il y aura un peu du professeur Rogue dans les rires des gens qui consommeront nos produits, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Tout doux les gars, leur dit Ariel. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit transformé en canarie d'ici à notre entrée à Poudlard.

Ariel retourne à sa place pour le repas à la droite de Sirius et à la gauche de Remus. Sirius à l'air de voir l'embarra de Severus et lui propose de venir s'assoir à côté de lui pour discuter des potions dont l'Ordre aurait besoin pendant les vacances. Le regard de soulagement qu'il lance à Sirius n'a pas de prix.

\- Elle me faisait du pied en dessous de la table Ariel. Tu te rends compte! À moi! Dit Severus avec une grimace.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant que ça? Demande le loup-garou.

\- Elle a passé sa journée à parler contre mon cousin et tuteur légal décédé et là elle essaye de glisser sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle n'a vraiment pas de classe cette fille!

\- Ariel, tu devrais lui donner des cours, dit Sirius à sa fille en riant.

\- C'est tante Cissa qui m'a tout apprit, père, dit la jeune fille en souriant de façon entendu.

\- Joue donc les grandes dames devant cette petite insolente, dit Sirius. Un modèle féminin positif ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.

Ariel lui répond qu'elle n'est pas certaine qu'il apprécierait. Mais qu'elle peut toujours jouer le jeu quelques jours. Donc, Ariel va devoir jouer les aristocrates pour le reste de la semaine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

À son réveil le lendemain, Ariel s'extirpe doucement des bras de Severus fermement enroulés autour d'elle et va à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle se rappelle l'engagement qu'elle a prise avec Sirius la veille et se prépare en conséquence. Elle se sèche et attache ses longs cheveux épais et ondulés en un chignon séré derrière sa tête avec quelques mèches folles qui entour son visage. Se maquille comme Narcissa lui a apprise et s'habille à la Moldue pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse avec Severus dans la journée. Un pantalon taille basse ajusté Prada en corduroy noir, un chemisier en soie bleu Serdaigle dont elle a roulé les manches pour avoir les mains libre, entré dans son pantalon sur des sous vêtements en dentelles de la même couleur et finalement une ceinture en cuir de dragon où est attaché la bourse qu'elle a acheté à Gringotts avec Severus, son porte feuille Moldu dans la poche arrière avec un sort où seule elle peut l'enlever de là et finalement, sa baguette piquée dans ses cheveux, à la base de son chignon.

Assise sur le bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussures, elle sent les bras de Severus entourer sa taille et la tirer en arrière. Elle se retrouve couchée de nouveau dans son lit dans les bras du Maître des potions. Quand elle le regarde avec plus d'attention, elle réalise qu'il dort toujours.

\- Et comment je suis supposée arrêter de t'aimer quand tu fais des trucs pareils? Chuchote la jeune fille en passant doucement ses doigts sur la joue de Severus et écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage détendu par le sommeil.

Elle l'observe un moment en passant délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. La jeune fille finit par se lever définitivement avant de faire une bêtise qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle prend ses chaussures dans sa main et sort à pas de loup de la chambre en refermant la porte.

Derrière la porte, dans le couloire, Ariel se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol et ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément.

\- Ariel, est-ce que ça va? Lui demande la voix de Remus.

\- J'ai failli embrasser Sev pendant qu'il dort. Dit-elle encore les yeux fermés. Alors je suis sortie de là avant de faire une connerie.

\- C'est vrai que c'est mieux pour apprécier quand on est réveillé, dit Sirius.

\- Non papa, je pense pas qu'il apprécierait. C'est comme si toi tu embrassait Tonks.

\- Mais c'est ma cousine!

\- Et Sev me voit comme sa sœur. Tu vois le problème?

\- Facile, dit Sirius. Rends le dingue de toi au point où il s'en voudra de te voir comme sa sœur et il va enfin voir la magnifique jeune femme que tu deviens.

\- Facile à dire, dit Ariel.

\- Tu as bien commencé, regarde toi un peu, dit Remus en souriant.

\- C'est bon les papas poules, dit Ariel en se relevant lestement. Je vais essayer votre suggestion, même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire.

\- On est pas papas poules! Dit Sirius, indigné.

\- Oh que oui!

Et Ariel descend rapidement les marches jusqu'à la dernière où elle s'assoit pour enfin mettre ses satanées chaussures. Elle entre dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à Mr Weasley qui part travailler au Ministère. Heureusement, Mme Weasley n'est pas encore là. Elle demande à Kreattur si il peut l'aider à faire le petit-déjeuner. Il accepte avec empressement et c'est ainsi que Ariel se retrouve avec trois assiettes de crêpes suzettes au zeste d'orange, du sirop d'érable et des bleuets, la 4e sous une cloche de verre magique pour garder l'assiette au chaud.

\- Allez les papas poules, c'est prêt, dit Ariel à son père et Remus.

\- Écoutes, si tu nous fais ce genre de petit-déjeuner à chaque fois qu'on se comporte comme ça, on va le faire tout les jours, dit Remus en venant s'assoir devant son assiette de crêpes.

\- N'exagérez pas trop non plus. Café ou thé?

\- Café! Dirent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

Ariel garde l'assiette au chaud pour Severus pour quand il se lèvera et discutent avec les papas poules pendant que la famille Weasley descend à la cuisine.

\- Trop bon! Des crêpes! Dit Ron.

\- C'est l'assiette de Severus ça, dit Ariel.

\- Et la mienne?

\- Tu prends tes petites mains et tu t'en fais, exactement comme moi, dit la jeune fille assise bien droite sur sa chaise au point que son dos ne touche pas au dos du siège.

\- Je ne sais pas en faire moi, se plaint le roux.

\- Tu demanderas à ta mère quand elle se lèvera.

Ariel se tourne vers Sirius et continue leur conversation sur leurs projets respectifs de la journée. Severus finit par arriver dans la cuisine et la jeune fille lui donne son assiette de crêpes sous le nez de Ron. Ariel propose à Severus d'aller au cinéma dans la journée avant d'aller au chemin de Traverse pour les ingrédients qui manque pour faire l'essence de dictame.

\- Avez-vous besoin que je vous accompagne? Demande Remus.

\- C'est bon, on va aller au cinéma à pied et on pourra prendre un taxi ou le Magicobus pour le Chaudron Baveur. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant qu'on ne parte?

\- Pas pour moi, merci.

\- Et vous, père? Demande Ariel avec un sourire éclatant devant la mâchoire de Ginny et de Ron qui est tombée par terre.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien Ariel, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Merci père, au revoir.

Ariel embrasse Sirius sur la joue, qui est toujours assit dans son fauteuil et sort de la maison au bras de Severus. Elle dit au revoir à sa grand-mère et sort de la maison. Dès qu'ils sont dehors, Severus et Ariel éclatent de rirent en descendant les marches vers la rue transversale du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Tu sais que t'es pas obligée de faire ça, dit Severus.

\- Et refuser un défi aussi amusant? Jamais!

\- Amusant? Demande le Maître des potions en levant un sourcil.

\- Voir la tête de cette bécasse en valait grandement la peine. Et c'était seulement le premier matin.

\- Et tu vas jouer les Narcissa Malefoy jusqu'à ce que?

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'en aille marre, dit simplement Ariel.

Ils s'engouffrent dans un cinéma et choisissent un film fantastique. L'idée que les Moldus se font de la magie est parfois tellement près de la vérité que c'est à se demandé si les réalisateurs ne sont pas des sorciers qui ont décidés de faire fortune dans le monde Moldu. Mais ce film là n'est définitivement pas de cette catégorie. Le film, Les Sorcières, raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui habite avec sa grand-mère et qui se fait transformer en souris. Les sorcières sont hideuses et n'ont même pas d'orteils.

\- Dis moi que je ne ressemble pas à ça, je t'en pris, murmure Ariel à l'oreille de Severus pendant que les sorcières du film retirent leur déguisement dans une salle de réception d'un hôtel.

\- Tu es la plus belle sorcière que j'ai jamais vue, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin et un regard moqueur.

\- Tant que je ne suis pas la pire, ça me suffit.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Severus pour le reste du film. Ils discutent avec animation du film qu'ils viennent de voir en se promenant dans les rues marchandes de Londres. Ariel propose à Severus de passer par le Ministère de la Magie. Elle a envie d'aller voir Lucius. Lui et sa famille lui manque beaucoup. Severus la guide donc vers une ruelle sombre et la prend dans ses bras pour transplaner à 2 ou 3 rue de l'entrée des visiteurs.

Quand ils arrivent dans l'atrium, Ariel guide Severus dans les étages. Au premier étage, celui du Ministre Fudge, Ariel montre le chemin vers le grand bureau de Lucius. La secrétaire la reconnait immédiatement et s'approche pour l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle avise Lord Malefoy de sa présence.

\- Vous pouvez entrer Miss Black, Mr Prince.

La jeune fille la remercie et entre dans le bureau de son oncle.

\- Oncle Lucius! Ariel lui saute dans les bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

\- Toi aussi, ma petite fée, tu m'as beaucoup manquée. À toute la famille d'ailleurs. Mr Prince.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, Lord Malefoy.

\- Désolé, mais Severus était mon meilleur ami alors, je crois que ça sera trop difficile pour moi de vous appeler par son prénom. Il était le parrain de mon fils, vous savez.

\- Je sais que s'il avait pue choisir, vous auriez été le mien, Mr Malefoy, et j'en aurais été honoré, dit Severus doucement.

Ils restent un bon trois heures dans le bureau du Lord avant de prendre congé pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

Severus ramène Ariel dans l'allée des Embrumes chez le même apothicaire que la dernière fois. Ils vont ensuite à la Ménagerie Magique pour prendre des gâteries pour Ténébrus, le corbeau de Ariel. Elle voit alors un petit serpent dans un vivarium qui ne bouge pas d'un cil. La Serdaigle lève doucement le couvercle et regarde autour d'elle avant de siffler vers le serpent en Fourchelang.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Lui demande Ariel.

\- La vie est longue ici. Personne ne veut d'un serpent comme compagnon.

\- Je vois… et si je t'emmène avec moi, tu seras gentil et ne mordras personne?

\- À moins que tu ne me le demandes, jeune fée.

Ariel lui sourit et lui propose son bras droit. Le petit serpent bleu, presque noir, chatouille sa peau de sa langue avant de s'enrouler autour de son poignet. La jeune fille va donc à la caisse pour demander à la dame qui travaille là combien coûte le serpent et tout ce qu'il a besoin. Après avoir payé ses achats pour Ténébrus et son nouveau compagnon rampant, Ariel rejoint Severus dehors et lui montre son serpent.

\- T'est sérieuse? Tu t'es acheté un argentum anguis?

\- Un quoi? Je sais pas. Il avait l'air tellement triste dans la Ménagerie tout seul.

\- Un serpent qui a l'air triste… Ariel, tu es incroyable!

\- Je peux t'expliquer… mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler à personne, dit la jeune fille en baissant la voix.

\- Ariel, tu me connais mieux que ça, dit le Maître des potions.

\- J'ai vue ton regard quand j'étais en 2e année et que Harry à parlé Fourchelang pendant le club de duels avec cet abrutit de Lockhart. Je ne veux jamais que tu me regarde comme ça, dit-elle en baissant la tête et une larme qui coule sur sa joue droite.

\- Tu veux dire que tu le parles toi aussi?

\- C'est de naissance chez les Saint-Clair, murmure Ariel. On le parle tous. En fait, on peut communiquer avec toutes les créatures, magiques ou non.

Severus passe alors ses bras autour de la taille de Ariel et la serre doucement contre lui.

\- Tu l'as regardé comme s'il était une bête de foire et je ne veux jamais voir cet air sur ton visage quand tu me regardes, chuchote la jeune fille dans son cou.

\- Jamais Ariel, je te promets. Pour ce qui est de Potter, ni sa mère ni son père n'ont eu cette faculté et je sais, pour l'avoir entendu de mes propres oreilles, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parle la langue des serpents. J'étais intrigué et inquiet. Mais pour toi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il y a tant de facettes de toi que je ne soupçonne pas et que je suis impatient de découvrir. Ariel, je t'en pris. N'ais jamais peur de moi ou de mes réactions. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour être là pour toi et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

\- Tu me le promets?

\- Je te le jure, Ariel.

Il la garde dans ses bras un moment avant que l'adolescente de se détache de lui et qu'il essuie ses larmes de son pouce. Ariel le voit observer ses lèvres un moment avant de détourner la tête. En fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille le suit vers le libraire. Le bras droit de Severus toujours autour de sa taille, ils entrent. Ariel achète quelques livres sur les traditions sorcières pour Harry. Elle sait qu'il n'a aucune idée qu'il deviendra Lord quand il atteindra la majorité alors elle compte aidé le filleul de son père un minimum. Severus lui propose d'aller dans une papeterie Moldue pour se prendre des stylos, des crayons à mines, des surligneurs et des feuilles lignées normales.

\- Tu es sérieux? Le professeur McGonagall va nous tuer si on arrive avec ça!

\- J'ai toujours écris mes notes avec ça, mes fiches d'études étaient Moldues avec plein de couleurs. C'est la mère de Lily qui nous a appris à prendre nos notes comme ça et c'est très efficaces. Tant que tu remets tes devoirs sur des parchemins écrit à la plume, les profs en ont rien à faire.

\- Je dois avouer que je le fais déjà avec Ben, mais jamais dans les cours, dit l'adolescente surprise.

\- Si je dois repasser mes BUSE, je vais les préparer comme bon me semble, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu m'aideras en potions?

\- Arrêtes, tu pourrais passer ton ASPIC en potions immédiatement sans même avoir besoin d'étudier.

\- Et ça marche avec toutes les filles ça? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil.

\- N'importe quoi! S'exclame Sev en roulant des yeux. Viens, on va chercher une papeterie Moldue.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En revenant au Square Grimmaurd, Ariel et Severus vont porter leurs achats dans leur chambre et installer le vivarium de son serpent avec lui dedans pendant que Kreattur va porter les ingrédients sur la table de travail du labo avec un sort de conservation. Quand ils reviennent à la cuisine, Molly les intercepte.

\- Oh! Les enfants, demain c'est une journée ménage. Ariel tu seras assignée à la salle à manger avec Ginny et Severus tu aideras Ron avec la salle de bal.

\- Désolée, Mme Weasley, mais on a déjà des projets pour demain, lui dit la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Et moi je vous dis qu'il y a du ménage à faire.

\- Sauf votre respect, Mme Weasley, si nous avons envie de faire du ménage dans notre maison, nous en ferons. En attendant, nous avons des potions à faire pour l'Ordre demain. Si vous désirez faire vous-même l'essence de Dictame et les potions de régénération sanguine, amusez-vous. Et si nous avons des directives à recevoir, se seront celles de mon père et de lui uniquement.

\- Pour qui te prends tu jeune fille? Dit Molly, visiblement hors d'elle.

\- Pour l'héritière et l'hôtesse de cette maison. Je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez si j'agissais comme vous le faites sous votre propre toit!

\- Je suis l'adulte ici!

\- Et je suis la propriétaire ici! Tranche Ariel, catégorique.

\- C'est le QG de l'Ordre, renchérit la terreur rousse.

\- Parce que nous acceptons de faire les réunions ici et de faire les potions dont l'Ordre a besoin. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de comment nous tenons notre demeure, nous ne vous retenons pas!

Sur ce, Ariel va dans le laboratoire suivie de Severus et ils s'installent dans le divan dans le bureau après avoir rangé les ingrédients dans la réserve. La jeune fille dit à Severus à quel point Mme Weasley est épuisante. Pas étonnant que Ronald et Ginny soient aussi mal élevés. Pourtant les jumeaux et Percy ont l'air bien. La Serdaigle appelle alors Kreattur et lui demande de surveiller Mme Weasley et de lui rapporter tout comportement suspect et de faire les repas de Remus, Sirius, Severus et elle. La matriarche Weasley s'occupera de sa famille. Ariel s'endort dans les bras de Severus pendant qu'il lit un des livres qu'elle a acheté pour Harry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Ariel, Severus, réveillez-vous, le dîner est prêt, leur dit la voix de Sirius.

\- On arrive papa.

Ils arrivent à la cuisine et Ron, Ginny et leur mère sont visiblement hostiles envers la jeune fille. Ariel lève le menton et va s'assoir dignement et gracieusement sur la chaise à coté de son père et Severus s'assoit en face d'elle.

\- Sev, tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi, si tu veux, lui dit Ginny avec une petit sourire faussement timide.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas à me soucier de mains baladeuses dans cette section de la table et je ne savais pas qu'on se connaissait assez pour que tu me parles de cette manière, dit le jeune homme avec toute la froideur donc Severus Rogue est capable.

\- Tu as des pupilles très arrogantes, mon cher Sirius, dit Molly.

\- Je ne te dis pas comment t'occuper de tes enfants, Molly, ne me dis pas comment je dois m'occuper des miens! Tranche l'animagus.

Severus regarde le chef de la famille Black avec surprise et ce dernier lui fait un sourire encourageant.

\- À ma connaissance, Severus n'est pas ton fils, dit Molly.

\- En effet, mais tu les as vue Ariel et lui? Je suis visiblement son beau-père, donc c'est du pareil au même. N'est-ce pas, Sev?

\- Heu… Oui, Mr Black, dit Severus, plus que confus.

Ariel à de plus en plus de difficulté à garder son sérieux et cache son sourire dans sa serviette de table et essaye de faire passer son hilarité pour une quinte de toux. Elle s'excuse un moment et sort de table avec Severus sur ses talons. Quand ils arrivent en courant dans la bibliothèque, ils ferment la porte, y jette un sort de silence et éclatent de rire. Au moment où ils sont relativement capable de retrouver leur sérieux, Remus entre dans la pièce et les regarde avec un grand sourire. Severus lui explique ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine pendant que Ariel essaye de gérer son hoquet. Remus pointe sa baguette vers la Serdaigle et son hoquet s'arrête immédiatement.

\- Remus, il faut que tu m'apprennes ce sort si les Weasley doivent rester ici longtemps, dit la jeune fille.

\- Et tu feras comment pour la Trace?

\- Aucun danger, je n'ai pas une baguette de Ollivander alors il n'y a pas la Trace dessus. Oncle Lucius me l'a fait faire sur mesure quand nous sommes allé en France quand j'avais huit ans. Crin de Sombral et crin de licorne dans 27,5 cm de tilleul argenté. Je te montre si tu veux.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ça, dit le loup-garou.

\- Spero Patronum, murmure la jeune fille en pensant à son souvenir le plus fort.

Une biche argenté sort de sa baguette et court autour de Severus et Remus avant de disparaître par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Le garçon a l'air sous le choc alors que l'adulte est émerveillé part le patronus corporel que Ariel vient de faire.

\- Severus, tu vas bien? Demande l'homme.

\- Je… je sais pas trop…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiète Ariel.

\- Spero Patronum, chuchote le Maître des potions.

Une biche argentée identique à celle de Ariel apparaît dans la pièce. La Serdaigle rappelle son Patronus et les observe tous les deux.

\- Elles sont identiques, dit Remus en les scrutant avec attention. J'ai connu deux personne qui avaient des Patronus similaires et qui étaient des biches aussi. Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. Mais même là, leur biche respective avait des différences entre elles. Alors que ces deux là sont identiques.

\- Remus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demande Ariel d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je dois faire des recherches sur le sujet et je vous en reparlerai, dit l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Allons manger maintenant.

Mr Lupin sort de la bibliothèque et les 2 adolescents le suivent dans les escaliers. Ariel regarde Severus avec interrogation et il hausse les épaules. Mais c'est évident qu'il est plus soucieux et plus pâle que d'habitude.

Rendu dans la cuisine, Ariel et Severus retournent s'assoir et Remus reste dans le cadrage de la porte.

\- Sirius, je peux te parler un instant?

\- Bien sûr Lunard, j'arrive.

Sirius se lève et va rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le salon à côté. Ariel et Severus remercie Kreattur pour leur repas et attendent un moment que Sirius et Remus reviennent pendant que les Weasley mangent déjà leur repas. Ronald mange comme un porc et Mme Weasley et sa fille ont à peine plus de retenue. Quand les jumeaux ont terminé leurs assiettes, ils viennent s'installer à chacun à côté de Ariel et du Maître des potions. Pendant que les 4 adolescents discutent de potions, Mme Weasley a l'air de fulminer à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Écoutes Severus, demande Fred, on a mis au point des friandises avec plusieurs effets différents dans une boîte qu'on a appelé la boîte à flemmes. On a testé presque tout, mais les pastilles de gerbe nous donnent…

\- Des boutons qui démangent à un endroit où, et bien, si on monte sur notre balais…

\- Ça va être un carnage, terminent en cœur les garçons.

Ariel pouffe dans sa serviette pendant que Severus leur promet de jeter un œil sur leurs pastilles de gerbe et de leur donner un baume pour leur arrière train. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Remus reviennent et Fred et Georges retournent dans leur chambre pour préparer des pastilles de gerbe pour que Severus puisse les améliorer. Quand la table est complètement vide de Weasley, Sirius prend la parole.

\- Kreattur, peux-tu fermer la porte et faire en sorte que personne n'entre pendant qu'on discute?

\- Bien sûr, Maître Sirius. Kreattur le fera.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dit Ariel avec un sourire crispé.

Une fois la porte fermée, Remus et Sirius se tournent vers les deux adolescents.

\- Severus, j'ai une question pour toi, demande Remus.

\- Je vous écoute, dit le concerné.

\- Depuis que tu connais Ariel, comment tu te sens quand vous ne vous voyez pas pendant plusieurs jours, semaines ou mois?

\- Et bien, je me sens bizarre. Je suis plus renfermé et plus irritable que d'habitude. J'ai l'air de Severus quand il était dans ses mauvais jours. Mais comme on se connait par cœur depuis plus de 11 ans, c'est normal qu'elle me manque, non?

\- Et j'imagine que tu ne ressens pas la même chose vis-à-vis Drago, demande le loup-garou.

\- En fait non, je me suis toujours sentis plus proche de Ariel que de Drago. Mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour ne pas lui faire sentir.

\- Il faut qu'on vous explique ce qui se passe, dit Sirius d'un air grave.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore arrive directement dans la cuisine avec son phénix pour prévenir l'Ordre que les parents d'Hermione ne sont peut-être plus en sécurité et qu'il faut les déplacer au plus vite et qu'il a besoin de Remus pour ça.

Ariel et Severus sortent donc de la cuisine pour se rendre à leur chambre. Il est tard et la Serdaigle baille aux corneilles à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle souhaite donc bonne nuit à Sev, va se changer et se coucher.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Une semaine plus tard, Ariel est endormit dans les bras du Maître des potions, comme à chaque nuit depuis qu'ils sont au Square Grimmaurd. Vers 2h30 du matin, Sirius vient les réveiller en panique.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Un village Moldu a été attaqué, Tonks et Shackelbolt sont blessés et Dumbledore est introuvable. Je me demandais si vous pouviez faire quelque chose.

\- On vient tout de suite Mr Black, dit Severus en se levant.

Les deux adolescents mettent leurs pantoufles et descendent les escaliers en vitesse. Ariel se dirige vers Tonks qui a une épaule désartibulée et à l'air de souffrir le martyre.

\- Pourquoi personne ne lui a donné de potion Antidouleur! s'emporte Ariel.

\- Il ne nous en reste plus, dit Fol Œil.

\- Et c'est quand il n'y en a plus une goûte que vous le dites! Sur ce, Ariel se précipite dans le laboratoire et prend la fiole de dictame avant de remonter.

Pendant ce temps, Severus inspecte Shackelbolt.

\- C'est une maléfice de magie Noire, je peux le mettre en pause pour l'empêcher de se répandre le temps de faire la potion pour résorber le maléfice et le faire disparaître, mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'il s'endorme. Je peux la faire en 2h00.

\- On a des potions énergisantes, dit Bill Weasley.

\- NON! Rien de magique, sinon il ne pourra pas prendre la potion. Kreattur, est-ce que tu peux faire un café noir super corsé et concentré pour l'Aurore Shackelbolt? Un café Turc serait parfait.

\- Oui Mr Severus, Kreattur peut le faire.

\- Merci.

Ariel elle, continue de s'occuper de Tonks. Elle défait la ceinture de la jeune femme et lui glisse entre les dents.

\- Ça va faire mal Dora, je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais faire vite. Mord dans le cuir si la douleur est trop intense.

La jeune fille sort la pipette du flacon d'essence de Dictame et en met partout sur l'épaule de l'Aurore. Une fois que la peau s'est refermée, elle met un baume cicatrisant et enroule l'épaule de Tonks dans un bandage bien serré et l'aide à se coucher sur le grand divan pour qu'elle se repose. Ariel met un gant de toilette mouillé à l'eau froide sur son front pour faire baisser la température de sa fièvre.

\- Ariel, l'appelle Severus.

\- Oui?

\- J'ai besoin d'une assistante pour la potion de Shackelbolt, tu veux m'aider?

\- C'est peut-être mieux que je la fasse, dit Bill Weasley, je ne suis pas certain que deux enfants de 15 ans puissent faire ça.

\- Bill, tu te tais et tu laisses ma fille et mon gendre faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. La seule personne que j'ai vue en ce monde faire de meilleures potions qu'eux, c'est Rogue. Alors tu vas t'assoir et t'assurer que Kingsley ne s'endorme pas. Compris?

Sur ce, les deux adolescents ne perdent pas de temps et descendent tout de suite au labo. Ils enfilent leur bottes et Ariel s'attache les cheveux en même temps. Ils passent leur saros par-dessus leur pyjama.

\- Je vais sortir les ingrédients et toi, occupes toi des ustensiles et du chaudron. Tout doit être en cuivre, dit Severus sans regarder Ariel.

Elle s'exécute immédiatement et dépose le tout sur la table de travail.

\- Je vais faire la liste des étapes à suivre pendant que tu prépares les ingrédients, dit le Maître des potions. Les plantes sont hachées, les insectes sont broyés et tu dois retirer 250 ml de liquide de ce bocal. Il ne doit y avoir aucun résidu.

Ariel hoche la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle a tout compris et commence le travail. Elle prend un bécher et tend un morceau de coton dessus pour filtrer le liquide. Pendant que ça égoutte, elle hache toutes les plantes que Severus à mis devant elle pour ensuite broyer les parties d'insectes dans différentes petites assiettes. Elle les pèse pour avoir la quantité que Severus lui a demandée. Ils sont si concentrés qu'ils ne voient pas le temps passer. En 1h30, la potion est complète et ils remontent pour que Kingsley la boive.

\- Pincez-vous le nez et buvez le gobelet cul sec, dit Severus en tendant le verre à l'Aurore.

\- C'est si pire que ça? Demande l'homme.

\- Non, c'est pire encore. Buvez.

L'Aurore l'avale d'un trait et Ariel lui tend un autre verre avec un petit fond de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Whisky, pour faire passer le goût. Vous pourrez dormir après. Dans 6h00, il n'y aura plus aucune trace du maléfice.

\- En tous cas, ils sont vraiment efficaces ces gamins, dit Fol Œil.

\- On le serait plus si vous faisiez vos commandes de potions à temps, dit Ariel.

\- C'est Rogue qui s'en occupait avant, dit Bill.

\- Et vous attendez quoi? S'emporte Ariel. Qu'il ressuscite pour faire votre boulot? Il a passé sa vie à marcher sur le fil du rasoir pour vous! À faire l'impossible pour se faire pardonner un manque de jugement quand il était à peine plus âgé que moi! Vous l'avez toujours méprisé, suspecté et insulté alors qu'il prenait bien plus de risques que vous tous réunis! La plus part d'entre vous ne sont même pas capable de prononcer le nom de Voldemort ou de l'entendre sans trembler alors que lui devait se présenter devant lui en priant pour ne pas se faire tuer. D'endurer les Doloris de ce fou juste parce que ce psychopathe se sent d'humeur à rire. À se retenir de vomir en voyant le genre de réjouissance que ce monstre se paye dans son trou en torturant, en violant ou en tuant des Moldus, hommes, femmes ou enfants, pour le plaisir de le faire. D'endurer tout ça sans sourciller pour vous ramener de précieuses informations alors que la première chose que vous faisiez, c'était de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour vous et faire partie de ce groupe. Personne ici, PERSONNE, n'a mérité ni son respect ni sont travail! Alors maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour faire votre travail, bougez vous et prenez vos responsabilités. Severus et moi attendrons votre liste de potions demain. N'oubliez pas de mettre la potion Antidouleur dessus.

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et entend Kingsley dire à son père :

\- Tout un tempérament ta fille, Black.

\- Ah! Tu n'as pas connu sa mère, dit l'animagus avec fierté.

Severus leur souhaite bonne nuit et va suivre Ariel. Il la rattrape quand elle est juste devant la porte de leur chambre. Il passe sa main dans la sienne et la tire doucement vers lui en la prenant par la taille. Il la regarde dans les yeux un instant et plonge son visage vers le sien et emprisonne ses lèvres des siennes. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus les observent en bas des escaliers avec un air soulagé.

Quand Severus se recule un peu pour la regarder quand leurs poumons manquent d'air, Ariel le regard avec des yeux remplis de doute.

\- Ariel, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée. Je suis désolé, bredouille Severus.

\- Oh! Tais toi tu veux, lui murmure la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ariel ouvre la porte de la chambre en tâtonnant de sa main libre derrière son dos pour trouver la poignée sans quitter les lèvres de Severus des siennes. Une fois dans la chambre et la porte refermée, elle agrippe délicatement les cheveux du Maître des potions pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Quand leur visage se détachent, Ariel pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Personne avant n'avait… n'avait l'air d'avoir comprit ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je devais vivre pour… me racheter. Personne n'avait pris ma défense comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure de façon aussi spontanée et désintéressée.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu ne pas le faire? Je t'aime Severus, depuis tellement longtemps. Comme tu es et avec ce que tu as fait et tu as du faire. Tu es un homme extraordinaire Severus. N'en doute jamais.

\- Ariel, tu es si jeune et moi…

\- Tu as 5 mois et demi de plus que moi maintenant, dit Ariel en souriant. Trouve une autre excuse. Si possible, n'en trouve pas du tout.

\- Comment tu fais, pour aimer un homme comme moi?

\- Pas un homme comme toi Severus, toi, juste toi, murmure la Serdaigle en passant ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'adolescent. Je t'en pris, ne me donnes pas de faux espoirs. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en remettre.

\- Jamais, lui dit l'homme dans le corps d'un adolescent en chassant la larme sur la joue de la jeune femme avec son pouce.

Cette nuit-là, Ariel n'a jamais aussi bien dormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime depuis sa tendre enfance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ariel se réveille en sentant des caresses sur son bras droit. Elle papillonne des yeux un instant, le soleil entre par les fenêtres de la chambre et son corbeau est perché au dessus du vivarium de son serpent.

\- Bon matin, lui dit la voix grave de Severus avec douceur.

\- Bonjour. J'ai dormi longtemps?

\- Il est presque midi. C'est normal, la potion de cette nuit prend beaucoup d'énergie et de magie. Et j'ai toujours eu besoin de moins de sommeil que toi, dit le Maître des potions en continuant de caresser son bras.

\- Severus?

\- Hum?

\- Je ne l'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas? C'était vrai?

\- Tout était vrai, lui murmure l'adolescent en levant son menton d'un doigt et l'embrassant lentement et longtemps.

Severus dépose le livre sur la table de chevet pour entourer la jeune femme de ses bras. Après une vingtaine de minutes à être collés l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, Ariel fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi lis-tu les livres que j'ai acheté pour Harry?

\- Parce que comme j'ai réclamé l'héritage des Prince et que la magie des Gobelins a acceptée, je vais devenir Lord à ma majorité.

\- Wow! C'est de la responsabilité!

\- Et je vais avoir un siège au Mangenmagot, c'est pourquoi je lis ce que je peux pour m'y préparer, dit le Maître des potions.

\- Je devais peut-être m'y mettre aussi, je vais en avoir deux. Celui des Saint-Clair et celui des Black. Sauf si mon père réussit à ce faire innocenter. Mais pour ça, il faudrait trouver le rat…

Après une bonne douche et s'être préparée comme une aristocrate habillée en Moldue chic, elle descend à la cuisine au bras de Severus.

Dès qu'ils entrent dans la pièce, tout l'Ordre du Phénix est présent. Ariel embrasse la joue de Sev et se dirige vers Tonks pour lui demander comment elle va. La jeune Aurore la remercie chaudement pour ce qu'elle a fait pour elle. La Serdaigle va voir Shackelbolt pour lui demander s'il va mieux.

\- Je suis comme neuf, Ariel. C'est grâce à Mr Prince et toi. Merci, merci beaucoup. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Et… je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour votre cousin, Mr Prince. Ariel avait totalement raison cette nuit.

Severus ne fait qu'un mouvement sec de la tête pour lui signaler qu'il a entendu, sans plus. Mme Weasley fait sortir ses 4 derniers enfants et Hermione Granger, qui venait juste d'arriver, de la cuisine. La réunion va bientôt commencer.

\- Et vous deux, vous allez rester j'imagine? Dit Molly d'un ton sec.

\- En effet, dit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et l'autre sur celle de Severus. Ma fille et mon gendre vont rester pendant la réunion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils sont vraiment en couple ces deux-là? Demande Ron avant de passer la porte.

\- Absolument rien et ils n'ont pas à te prouver quoi que se soit, dit l'animagus en fermant la porte au nez du rouquin.

Dumbledore arrive enfin et la réunion peut commencer. Il explique que Ariel et Severus seront tous deux assignés aux potions pour l'Ordre s'ils acceptent cette tâche. Les deux acquiescent d'un même mouvement de tête. Ils auront exactement les même responsabilités que le professeur Rogue, mais uniquement en ce qui concerne les potions. Pas d'espionnage et pas de combats ou de stratégie. Severus sera consulté dans les cas où la magie Noire serait impliquée, mais si ne sait pas quoi faire, personne ne lui en tiendra rigueur.

\- Professeur, comment nous ferons quand nous serons à Poudlard? Demande Ariel.

\- Très bonne question Miss Black. J'y ai pensé aussi voyez-vous. J'ai ajouté Kreattur à la liste des elfes travaillant au château. Il viendra vous chercher et vous ramener à Poudlard quand nous aurons besoin de potions. Vous les ferez ici et les laisserez sur la table de la cuisine. Sirius s'occupera d'en disposer. Ça vous va?

\- J'imagine, oui, répond la jeune femme. Et toi?

\- Ça me va, dit simplement Severus.

Il est alors décidé que Dumbledore ira chercher Harry dans sa famille maternelle dans deux semaines, le soir avant son anniversaire.

Quand la réunion est levée, Ariel va dans le laboratoire et appelle Kreattur.

\- Maîtresse Ariel a appelé Kreattur?

\- Oui, je me demandais si tu peux m'emmener au Terrier. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi les Weasley sont ici.

\- Prenez la main de Kreattur, Maîtresse Ariel. Kreattur va vous amener en transplanant au Terrier.

La petite main de Kreattur se glisse dans la sienne et elle sent la sensation horrible du transplanage d'escorte. Arrivés à leur destination, Kreattur libère la main de Ariel et ils marchent vers la maison des Weasley qui semble tenir par magie. Devant la porte de la maison, Ariel prend une inspiration et frappe. Un homme dans la vingtaine ouvre la porte.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Demande le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir Ron, Ron Weasley, dit Ariel qui sait très bien que le garçon n'est pas là.

\- Oh! Les Weasley ne sont pas ici. Ils nous loue leur maison cette année.

\- Ils vous loue leur maison? Comment ça?

\- Et bien, entre, je vais t'expliquer, et il s'efface de la porte pour qu'elle entre.

Kreattur est allé explorer les lieux autour de la maison. Le jeune homme lui donne une tasse de thé fumant et s'installe à la table.

\- En passant, je suis William Banks. J'étudie en Médicomagie et je suis stagiaire à Sainte-Mangouste. En fait, tout ceux qui habitent ici sont étudiants. On paye chacun 120 gallions par mois pour habiter ici. Tout est inclus sauf la nourriture. Mais on s'arrange bien. On est 10, 7 gars et 3 filles. On est soit en stage au Ministère, à Gringotts ou là où je fais mon apprentissage.

\- Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi Mr Weasley à décidé de louer sa maison pour un an?

\- En fait, j'en ai aucune idée, c'est Mme Weasley qui nous a rencontré. Elle nous a parlé d'une erreur administrative et d'une dette à Gringotts.

\- Donc, elle va se faire 18 000 gallions en un an par votre présence ici.

\- C'est ça, dit le gars. Veux-tu que je laisse un message à Ron ou Mme Weasley pour toi?

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais leur envoyer un hibou. Mais merci de ton temps et merde dans tes études.

\- Je vois que tu es habituée au patois Moldus. Merci. Hey! Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Aurore Smith, merci pour le thé. Bonne journée.

\- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, Aurore Smith, dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui se veut séducteur.

Ariel lui dit au revoir et sort de la maison, mal à l'aise. Elle rejoint l'elfe qui venait à sa rencontre derrière la maison. Ils retournent dans le labo comme ils étaient parti. Kreattur lui explique ses observations et Ariel lui dit ce que Banks lui a raconté. Les deux espions discutent longtemps. L'elfe est visiblement ravi de faire partie du secret de sa Maîtresse.

\- Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Severus? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Mr Severus est un sorcier brillant, Maîtresse Ariel. Ça serait judicieux de le mettre dans la confidence.

\- Je crois que Mme Weasley loue sa maison pour rembourser Harry, dit la Serdaigle. Elle recevait 375 gallions par mois du compte de Harry depuis… Attends, depuis que Harry est ami avec Ronald! Mais c'est dégueulasse!

\- Et c'est les Black la méchante famille, soupire Kreattur en secouant la tête de découragement. Traîtres à leur sang, dit l'elfe. Aucun honneur!

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tous les Weasley qui sont dans le coup. Je vois mal Fred et Georges, ou même Percy, complice de ce plan tordu. Mais Ron et Ginny, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. Quand à Mr Weasley, c'est à voir.

Kreattur promets à Ariel de ne parler de ça à personne sauf Severus quand il sera au courant.

Toute la journée, Ariel et Severus font des potions pour l'Ordre. Ils font deux foi plus de potions Antidouleur et d'essence de Dictame que ce que Fol Œil à demandé.

\- Ils n'ont jamais été capable de faire des commandes adéquates, soupir Severus en secouant la tête de découragement.

\- Et il n'a pas mis de Pimentine dans la liste, mais je crois qu'il faudrait en faire quand même. Tonks avait de la fièvre cette nuit et ça aurait été pratique.

\- Attends, j'ai une meilleure formule que la Pimentine pour la fièvre. On va faire ça à la place, lui dit Severus en sortant un 4e chaudron.

\- Oui, chef!

Severus embrasse la Serdaigle dans le cou en passant à côté d'elle et sort un autre brûleur. Elle lui sourit et sort une autre feuille lignée et prend le crayon de plomb pour écrire la 4e potion que Severus lui dicte.

Dans la soirée, Kreattur leur apporte des sandwichs et une soupe comme ils ne peuvent pas laisser les potions sans surveillance. Pendant qu'ils mangent, Ariel lui explique ce qu'elle a découvert au Terrier avec Kreattur et ce que Mme Weasley a dit à Gringotts quand elle y est allé avec Ben. Comme il reste encore deux semaines avant que Harry n'arrive au Square, Severus et Ariel décident d'aller lui rendre une petite visite à Privet Drive.

Le lendemain vers 9h30, Ariel va à Gringotts avec Severus pour échanger des gallions en 500 livres en argent Moldu. Le Maître des potions les fait transplaner dans une ruelle derrière une épicerie et ils font le reste à pieds. Ariel est habillée exactement comme le jour où elle est allé au cinéma avec Sev mais le pantalon est blanc avec un veston léger de la même couleur et du même matériel que son pantalon. Severus a un costume trois pièces gris foncé sans veston avec une chemise blanche et une ceinture, de tout de la marque Armani et sur mesure. Il a les cheveux soyeux et attachés en catogan sur sa nuque avec un ruban de velours vert Serpentard. Il connait les goûts de luxe de Pétunia Dursley et il vaut mieux lui en mettre plein la vue pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Devant la maison au numéro 4, Ariel vérifie qu'elle a tous les documents donc elle a besoin pour Harry dans son sac en cuir violet foncé Prada. Une fois qu'elle est certaine, elle fait un signe de tête à Severus et il sonne à la porte. Un garçon qui a plus d'un cachalot que d'un adolescent ouvre la porte.

\- Bonjour, dit Ariel d'une voix douce. Nous venons voir Pétunia Dursley, est-on au bon endroit?

\- Mamaaaaaaan! C'est pour toi à la porte.

\- J'arrive, mon Dodlynouchet.

\- C'est pire que le Rony de Molly, chuchote Ariel à l'oreille de Severus qui lève un sourcil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande femme blonde avec un long cou et de petits yeux perçants marrons banals les regarde un instant. Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage quand elle voit le luxe qui entour ces deux adolescents et la classe qu'ils dégagent. Elle les invite à entrer et les installe au salon.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes gens, demande la tante de Harry.

\- En fait, nous venons pour plusieurs raisons. Mais nous devons vous dire la vérité. Nous sommes des sorciers, dit Ariel sans préambule. Nous sommes venus parce que nous avons des documents à donner à Harry pour l'aider à se préparer pour son futur rôle dans notre société.

\- Et quel est ce rôle, mademoiselle? Demande Pétunia qui semble déchirée entre curiosité et dégoût.

\- Harry deviendra Lord Potter à ses 17 ans, Mme Dursley. Je croyais que vous le saviez, dit innocemment la jeune femme. Je deviendrai moi-même Lady à ma majorité magique et mon compagnon Lord également. Nous sommes ici pour expliquer la situation à Harry. Nous avons appris qu'il ignorait sa condition.

\- Mon mari et moi ne la connaissions pas non plus.

\- Pourtant c'était le devoir du professeur Dumbledore de tout vous expliquer, dit Severus. Il a dit à tout le monde au courant de la situation qu'il vous a rencontré quelques jours après que vous ayez recueillis Harry et que vous étiez au courant de tout avec une bonne pension pour subvenir aux besoins d'une bouche de plus à nourrir.

\- Non! Dit Pétunia d'un ton sec. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu après qu'il ait déposé le bébé sur le pas de notre porte avec une simple lettre et nous n'avons jamais reçu un sous pour nous occuper de cet enfant.

\- Écoutez, Mme Dursley, nous ne cautionnons en rien les manigances de Dumbledore, dit Ariel. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, pour les deux semaines que Harry doit encore rester ici pendant l'été, et elle sort la liasse de 500 livres et les glisse sur la table basse vers Pétunia. Je comprends qu'il doive travailler pour compenser ce qu'il coûte. Mais nous aimerions que Harry puisse étudier les documents que nous lui avons amené pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Cet argent compense plus que suffisamment ce qu'il coûte en nourriture, en électricité, en eau chaude et en vêtements pour les deux prochaines semaines.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit Pétunia.

\- Et nous aimerions que le professeur Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant de notre venue, dit Severus. Moins il en sait et mieux s'est, autant pour Harry que pour vous.

\- Cela va de soit, dit Mme Dursley. La chambre du garçon est à l'étage au dessus, la porte du fond. Prenez le temps donc vous avez besoin.

\- Merci, merci infiniment Mme Dursley, dit Ariel en se levant et lui tendant la main droite.

À sa surprise, la femme la serre sans hésiter. Severus et Ariel montent donc les marches vers la chambre du Survivant. Avant de frapper à la porte, Ariel arrête Severus un moment.

\- Quand on frappera à cette porte, je ne veux voir ni la chauve-souris des cachots ni l'ennemi juré de James Potter. N'oublis pas que tu n'es pas supposé l'avoir déjà vue. Alors retiens toi, s'il te plais. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas le gamin pourris gâté que tu as toujours cru.

\- Je sais, dit Severus, le regard accablé par la culpabilité. Regarde les verrous sur sa porte. Il y en a 6! Et une trappe en bas de la porte, comme s'il était un chien. C'est quoi cette famille! Siffle le jeune homme de dégoût et de colère.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au justicier, Dumbledore va se pointer dans deux semaines. On y repensera quand Harry n'aura plus à revenir ici.

Severus hoche la tête sèchement et ils s'approchent de la porte de la « chambre » de Harry. Ariel frappe doucement à la porte, mais personne ne l'ouvre.

\- Harry! Ouvre la porte s'il te plait, dit le jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas, elle est barrée de l'extérieure, dit la voix de Potter.

\- Je vais arranger ça, dit-elle. Pousses toi.

Elle sort sa baguette et lance un Alohomora pour ouvrir tous les verrous en même temps. Une fois la porte ouverte, Ariel se précipite à l'intérieur et prend Harry dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal?

\- Je vais aussi bien que d'habitude quand je suis ici, dit Harry.

\- Harry, on est venu t'amener des documents pour t'apprendre à gérer ton héritage autant financier que social. On a discuter avec ta tante et elle va te laisser tranquille pour les deux prochaines semaines. Oh! En passant, Harry, je te présente Severus Prince, le cousin du professeur Rogue. Severus, voici Harry Potter.

\- Je… je suis navré pour ton cousin, dit Harry en serrant la main du Maître des potions. Ron m'a écrit qu'il était décédé. C'était un homme vaillant et très brillant. Sans lui, je serait mort à l'âge de 11 ans.

\- Merci Pot… Harry, dit Severus, perplexe.

\- Écoutes Harry, je vais envoyé Kreattur venir chercher ce que je viens t'amener le soir avant que Dumbledore vienne te chercher. Je vais aussi lui demander de t'emmener de la nourriture tout les jours d'ici là. S'il y a quelque chose, il me fera le message. S'il y a quoi que se soit, dis lui ou donne lui une lettre pour nous et on fera ce qu'il faut. En attendant, on peut modifier ta chambre pour qu'elle soit plus confortable en métamorphosant quelques trucs et faire tenir les sorts pour les deux prochaines semaines. Et j'ai amené ça pour toi.

Ariel monte la manche droite de son chemisier et lui montre son petit serpent.

\- Ça te fera quelqu'un avec qui discuter en attendant que Dumbledore vienne te chercher. Et si tu ne veux pas nous écrire, donne lui le message à nous transmettre. Moi aussi je les comprends, dit Ariel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi?

\- Tu es le filleul de mon père, donc, théoriquement, tu es un peu comme mon petit frère. Si je pouvais faire plus, je te jure que je le ferais Harry.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, Ariel, dit Harry en caressant la petite tête du argentum anguis. Comment il s'appelle?

\- Demande lui, dit Ariel en souriant. Bon! On va modifier ta chambre si tu veux, après Sev va jeter un sort sur l'entrée de ta chambre pour que ta famille ne voit pas la différence. Ça te va?

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Tu as des préférences? Demande Severus.

\- Peut-être juste réparer les trucs qui sont brisés, ça va être parfait.

Severus le regarde en haussant un sourcil et prend sa baguette de sa main droite. Il fait de grands gestes compliqués en chantant des incantations en latin. Après un bon vingt minutes, la chambre de Harry ressemble à une petite chambre d'hôtel qu'on peut trouver dans le centre ville de Londres.

\- Wow! T'as appris ça où? Demande le survivant.

\- Mon cousin, dit simplement Severus. Il m'enseignait plein de choses pendant ses vacances. Mais comme il n'est plus là, je vais entrer à Poudlard en 5e année en septembre.

\- Cool! On va se revoir alors, s'enthousiasme Harry. Et est-ce que tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu seras?

\- Non, je vais être répartie à la rentrée, dit Sev.

\- Personnellement, je te vois bien soit à Serdaigle ou Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi Serpentard, demande Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- À part Hermione, les gens brillants vont souvent à Serdaigle ou Serpentard, regarde ton cousin. J'espère qu'on pourra rester en contact après la rentrée.

Ariel les regarde avec un tendre sourire. Deux adolescents écorchés par la vie qui se redécouvrent sous un nouveau jour. À contre cœur, Ariel dit à Severus et Harry qu'ils doivent partir et qu'elle lui enverra Kreattur se soir pour de la nourriture, autant pour lui que pour le serpent. Elle lui suggère de se méfier de Ron et qu'elle va enquêter sur les intentions d'Hermione dès qu'elle le pourra. Elle lui laisse sa sacoche et redonne aux livres leur vrai volume avant de partir. Ariel remercie Mme Dursley pour son temps et sa collaboration.

\- Vous ressemblez étrangement à un garçon que j'ai connu dans mon enfance, dit Pétunia. Est-ce que Severus Rogue vous dit quelque chose?

\- Oui, c'était mon cousin. Sa mère était la sœur ainée de mon père.

\- C'était?

\- Severus s'est fait tué il y a quelques semaines. Par le même homme qui s'en est pris à votre sœur, Mme Dursley.

\- Oh mon dieu! Dit Pétunia en posant sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux embués de larmes. Savez-vous s'il… s'il a souffert?

\- Connaissant la réputation de ce monstre, dit Ariel, probablement. Vous étiez proches?

\- Oui, enfin non. C'est compliqué. Je… j'ai toujours envié ma sœur d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle que Severus. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, la relation entre ma sœur et moi s'est beaucoup détériorée et j'en suis la seule responsable. C'est lui qui a fait ce que moi j'aurais du faire pour Lily. J'espère juste que maintenant, il ne souffre plus et que son passé ne compte plus. Du moins, de ce que j'en connais.

\- Merci Mme Dursley. Moi aussi j'espère qu'Oncle Sev est heureux là où il est, dit Ariel.

\- Je suis certain qu'il l'est plus que jamais, dit l'adolescent en prenant la main de Ariel dans la sienne.

Ils repartent donc au QG de l'Ordre après avoir acheter plein de trucs pour les potions pour se faire un alibi. Quand ils rentrent dans la maison, Ariel et Severus disent bonjour à Mme Black qui se met à hurler après Ginny en la traitant de gourgandine sans cervelle quand celle-ci essaye d'attirer l'attention de Severus. Ariel éclate de rire en chantant une vieille chanson paillarde française.

\- C'était une fillette qui s'appelait Suzon et qui aimait à rire avec tous les garçons! Ah! La sal…

\- Ariel!

\- Oui Remus?

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?

\- Et bien, vue que Harry n'est pas disponible, Ginny à jeté son dévolu sur un autre jeune homme riche et prometteur. Je pense que grand-mère n'a pas trop apprécié, dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Remus la regarde en secouant la tête, découragé. Ariel monte au 2e étage et frappe à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux. Elle entend un bruit d'explosion avant que Georges ouvre la porte.

\- Salut, dit le rouquin en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour que la jeune fille ne voit pas ce qu'ils font.

\- Vous faites de la rénovation ou quoi?

\- Secret professionnel, dit le jeune homme.

\- Ouais ouais, comme si Sev ne s'avait pas un minimum ce que vous faites. Je n'ai rien demandé, je vous le promet, dit Ariel avec une main sur le cœur.

\- Nous apprécions ton sens de l'honneur, dit Fred en sortant la tête sous celle de son jumeau.

\- Justement, j'ai besoin du vôtre, dit Ariel, énigmatique.

\- Laisse nous 5 minutes et on te fait entrer.

La Serdaigle attend donc patiemment dans le couloir pendant que Fred et Georges cachent ce qu'ils ont à dissimuler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ariel est assise sur le lit de Georges pendant que les jumeaux sont sur celui de Fred et attendent qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Écoutez les gars, je sais que tout les deux, vous appréciez Harry pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il a ou ce qu'il représente.

\- Et alors?

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas vous insulter, mais de ce que j'ai vue, ce n'est pas le cas de toute votre famille.

\- Tu peux t'expliquer?

Elle leur explique ce qu'elle a vue à Gringotts et ce qu'elle à découvert au Terrier la veille.

\- Maman nous à dit que c'est parce que la maison n'était plus sûre pour nous. Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis? Demande Fred.

\- Absolument. Et votre mère recevait une pension de 375 gallions par mois depuis que Ron à commencé Poudlard. Depuis qu'il est devenu ami avec Harry. Du coffre 687, ce coffre est celui de Harry et devinez qui était le gestionnaire financier de Harry?

\- Aucune idée, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Dumbledore.

\- Quoi! S'exclament les jumeaux.

\- Harry ne savait même pas qu'il allait devenir Lord Potter dans un peu plus de deux ans et l'étendu de sa fortune. Il ne savait absolument rien!

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin! Et tu attends quoi de nous? Demande Georges.

\- Il faut savoir si Hermione est sincère avec lui ou si elle est dans le coup. Mais il ne faut rien dire à personne. S'ils s'en rendent compte, on est morts. Harry est visiblement la marionnette de Dumbledore et j'ai pas trop envie qu'il sache que je met une couille dans son potage.

\- Pour une aristo, t'as des expressions plutôt colorées, dit Fred en riant.

\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous? Severus nous aide aussi.

\- Cool! On l'aime bien Sevy! Disent les jumeaux.

\- Il vous trouve marrant aussi.

Après avoir celé leur entente par une poignée de main, Ariel ressort de la chambre avec deux oreilles à rallonge. Dans la soirée, la jeune femme envoi Kreattur dans la chambre de Harry au 4 Privet Drive avec un panier remplie du repas de se soir, plein de fruits frais et deux souris dans un sac pour le argentum anguis. Après le dîner, Ariel et Severus entrainent les jumeaux dans le laboratoire.

\- Wow! C'est génial comme endroit! S'exclament les deux Weasley.

\- Vous êtes les seuls à être entré ici à part mon père et Kreattur, dit Ariel et les jumeaux bombent le torse avec honneur.

\- Bon, on vous a amenez ici parce que j'ai modifié vos oreilles à rallonge, dit Severus. Elles sont sans fils. On va en mettre une dans la chambre que Ginny partage avec Hermione et l'autre dans la cuisine.

\- On en a amené deux autres, on pourrait en mettre une dans la chambre de Ron et l'autre dans la chambre de nos parents, dit Georges.

\- On pourrait mettre une couleur différente à chaque paires pour les différencier tout de suite quand on entend quelque chose, suggère Fred.

Donc, la paire vert foncé pour la cuisine, la paire rouge pour la chambre de Ron, la paire bleue pour la chambre des filles, et finalement, la paire rose pâle pour la chambre que partage les parents Weasley. Ariel va porter l'oreille à rallonge dans la chambre des filles pendant que Severus laisse Ginny lui faire du charme et que Hermione se terre dans la bibliothèque. Fred va dans la chambre de Ron et Georges dans celle de ses parents alors que Kreattur va dans la cuisine pour cacher la sienne.

Quand ils se retrouvent dans le labo, Fred est perplexe avec le mot de passe.

\- Salazar le plus grand, sérieux?

\- Tu penses que la horde de Gryffondor qui se promène ici va penser à un truc du genre? Demande Ariel en riant.

\- Pas fou, dit Georges.

\- Et pas d'expérience explosive dans ce laboratoire, dit Ariel avec fermeté. Et si vous avez besoin de faire quelque chose, écrivez ce que vous avez prit dans la réserve pour qu'on puisse en acheter d'autre et pas être à court pour les potions de l'Ordre.

\- On peut? Vraiment? Demande Fred.

\- On peut payer nos ingrédients, dit Georges. On vous donnera l'argent, notre mère va nous étriper si on sort.

\- Vous n'êtes pas majeur? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil.

\- Mouin, mais bon, mon toit, mes règles, c'est la phrase préférée de notre mère.

\- Peut-être, mais ici, vous êtes sous mon toit, dit Ariel malicieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu es pas à Serpentard? Demande Georges avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça fait presque 4 ans que je me pose la question, soupir Severus en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez avec ses doigts de la main droite.

Ils sortent ensuite du laboratoire avec 3 minutes d'intervalles. Les jumeaux en premier et Ariel et Severus plus tard. La jeune fille éclate de rire quand Severus lui explique les capacités de séduction de la dernière Weasley.

\- Comme si j'avais envie d'une femme trophée qui va me pondre une armée de bébés pour passer le temps, bougonne le Maître des potions.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un certain charme? Demande la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Rien comparé à toi, ma puce, lui dit Severus en levant son menton d'un doigt pour l'embrasser, assis dans les escaliers. Je me demandais, tu as pensé à ton avenir?

\- Et bien, j'aimerais rester en vie et que cette guerre imminente ne soit pas gagnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus la regarde avec inquiétude et passe son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui pose sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

\- Sérieusement, j'aimerais ouvrir mon propre laboratoire pour inventer des potions ou en améliorer d'autres. J'aimerais aussi changer les choses avec le Magenmagot. Ouvrir des écoles pour les petits sorciers avant Poudlard et pour les enfants de Moldus, qu'ils apprennent à écrire avec une plume et de l'encre sur un parchemin, leur donner des cours de latin pour mieux comprendre les sortilèges, expliquer les valeurs, les coutumes et les traditions sorcières aux enfants. Trouver les enfants de Moldus abandonnés ou négligés par leurs parents à cause de leur dons et leur trouver une famille sorcière pour s'occuper d'eux. Remettre de l'avant les fêtes traditionnelles comme Yule par exemple. Faire en sorte qu'il y ait plus d'équité entre toutes les espèces magiques et les sorciers. Tu savais que légalement, un centaure n'a pas plus de légitimité qu'un niffleur? C'est inadmissible!

\- Et je t'y aiderai, lui chuchote Severus. Je t'aiderai à faire tout ça, ma puce.

\- Je t'aime, Severus. Quand tu es avec moi, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Les deux semaines suivantes passent rapidement. Ron et Hermione sont de mèche pour l'amitié de Harry. Fred et Severus ont surpris une conversation dans la bibliothèque où Georges à rajouté une oreilles à rallonge.

\- Il va revenir bientôt et il va encore falloir supporter ses jérémiades sur la mort de Diggory et son traumatisme dans ce cimetière et bla bla bla, se plaint Ron à la lionne ébouriffée.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec fatalisme. Mais au moins, s'il est triste, il est plus facile à manipuler et il va peut-être réinstaurer le payement à ta famille. Et annuler la dette de 18 000 gallions que lui doit ta mère.

\- Non mais quel débile! Ça ne fait même pas un trou dans ses comptes! Il ne saurait même pas quoi faire de cet argent Mione! Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant! On en a besoin nous de cet argent. Lui il en a rien à faire. Il a même pas assez d'une vie pour la dépenser.

\- Tu vas voire, dit Hermione. Quand Dumbledore aura réussis à marier Ginny à Harry, c'est lui qui payera votre maison et il n'aura plus rien à dire.

\- Il est mieux! Avec le mal qu'on se donne pour l'endurer. On a risqué nos vie pour le suivre dans ses conneries depuis notre première année. La pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, Black, même s'il est innocent, c'est un vrai fou! Et la tournois des trois sorciers l'année passée. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment un aimant à problème ou il est juste con?

\- En fait, je crois qu'il est vraiment juste con, dit Hermione en pouffant.

Les 4 adolescents et Kreattur dans le laboratoire écoutent le reste de la conversation. Pour le temps qui reste avant que Harry arrive, Fred et Georges essayent de savoir si leur père est au courant. Visiblement, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe et pense lui aussi que le Terrier n'est plus assez sécuritaire pour sa famille, comme Dumbledore lui a dit. Les jumeaux, Severus et Ariel s'entendent pour ne pas lui dire un mot. Se mettre Dumbledore à dos n'est pas recommandé par un Médicomage.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La soirée avant que Dumbledore n'ait chercher le Survivant, Ariel et Severus viennent le voir. Kreattur les emmène directement dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Ariel récupère ses livres et ses documents et passe la soirée à discuter avec lui.

\- Écoutes Harry, je pense que ça serait une bonne idée que tu apprennes l'Occlumancie, dit la Serdaigle.

\- La quoi?

\- L'Occlumancie Harry, reprend Severus. C'est la capacité à bloquer ton esprit des intrusions. Des gens ont la capacité de voire dans ton esprit, on appel cette discipline la Legilimancie. Ils peuvent voir les souvenirs dans ta tête. Un peu comme plein de petits films et ils peuvent chercher quelque chose de précis et le trouver. L'Occlumancie te protège de ça. Tu apprends à fermer ton esprit et protéger tes souvenirs et ou des informations.

\- Et quand tu deviens aussi bon que le professeur Rogue, dit Ariel, tu peux même choisir ce que le Legilimen va voir dans ta tête comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il avait besoin de voir. Exemple, le Legilimen regarde dans ton esprit pour savoir ce que tu as fait se soir, et toi tu lui montres ce que tu as fait au début de l'été avant qu'on ne vienne te voir.

\- Et vous pouvez me l'apprendre? Demande le Survivant.

\- Ça serait une bonne idée Sev. Surtout si Dumbledore ne se doute de rien. On pourrait commencer dès qu'on le revoit.

\- Ça peut se faire, mais il faut de la concentration et de la discipline.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut, dit Harry, motivé.

Severus redonne à la chambre de Harry son apparence d'avant en rendant son lit le plus confortable possible avec un glamour pour qu'il ait l'air aussi miteux qu'avant.

\- Harry, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester. Ça me tue de te laisser tout seul ici. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour Ron et Hermione, dit Ariel avant de partir.

\- Tu n'es responsable de rien. C'est moi qui a été naïf. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant alors je pensais que c'était normal. Je suis content de m'en avoir trouvé de sincères maintenant.

\- Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils s'en doutent, dit Severus. Si tu veux couper les ponts, je comprends, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais il faudrait le faire progressivement.

\- On pourrait se servir de ce qu'on a en commun pour se rapprocher et que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas, suggère Harry.

\- Comme quoi? Demande Severus.

\- Tu as perdu ton cousin, Ariel a donc perdu son oncle et moi j'ai vue Diggory se faire tuer devant moi. On pourrait vivre notre deuil ensemble, suggère Harry.

\- Moi je suis partante, dit Ariel.

\- On verra bien comment ça se passe, mais je ne suis pas fermé à l'idée, dit le Maître des potions.

La Serdaigle laisse son serpents à Harry qui lui amènera le lendemain.

En revenant directement dans le labo, les jumeaux les attendent.

\- On va lui apprendre l'Occlumancie, dit Ariel.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça? Demande Fred. Vous pouvez nous apprendre?

\- Ouais! Une séance de groupe, bougonne Severus.

\- Oh! Sevy! Ne râle pas, on va être de supers élèves, dit Georges en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sev.

\- Comme vous l'êtes en potions à Poudlard? Demande l'ex Serpentard.

\- Je vois que notre réputation nous précède, dit Fred en se mettant de l'autre côté de Sev.

\- Ouais, et elle est pas très reluisante.

\- Ça ne compte pas, le professeur Rogue n'avait aucun sens de l'humour en public, dit Georges avec un clin d'œil.

Ils vont se coucher en décidant de quand ils étudieront l'Occlumancie quand Harry sera arrivé.

Ariel prend une douche et s'installe dans son lit dans son pyjama de soie violet foncé. La tête sur le torse de Severus qui monte et descend à un rythme régulier, elle pense à son autre famille qui lui manque terriblement.

\- Ma puce, est-ce que ça va?

\- Drago, Cissa et Lucius me manquent, soupire Ariel en approchant sa main droite de son visage pour essuyer la larme qui coule sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de s'imposer au Manoir Malefoy quand il fera son grand retour, mais en attendant, je pense que tu peux aller les voir. Ou au moins aller voir Lucius au Ministère. Quand penses-tu?

\- Je vais aller voir Lucius demain au Ministère et voir si je peux venir les voir bientôt.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Sev en la serrant plus fermement contre lui.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi?

\- Certainement, ma puce.

Ariel s'endort donc en soupirant d'aise.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dans la matinée, elle va voir Lucius avec Sev au Ministère à l'étage du Ministre Fudge. Ils se promettent de tous se voir en famille dans le restaurant le plus chic de la rue Enchantée, la rue marchande où toutes les bourses les plus fortunées vont faire leurs achats, derrière la banque Gringotts. Ils se donnent rendez-vous pour le lendemain à 13h00 et Severus est invité. Lucius consent à l'appeler Sevy. À midi, Ariel propose à son père d'aller dehors.

\- Papa, tu vas devenir fou en tournant en rond dans cette maison. Tu as besoin de te dégourdir les pattes!

\- Tu oublis que je suis recherché autant du côté Moldu que sorcier.

\- Mais pas un gros chien noir.

\- Les Mangemorts savent surement tous de quoi mon animagus à l'air.

\- Justement, on pourrait… le changer un peu. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait allé te refaire une beauté chez des professionnels…

\- Quoi! S'étrangle Remus. Ne me dis pas que tu veux amener Sirius chez un toiletteur.

\- Absolument! Un beau poil soyeux, une super coupe et personne ne reconnaîtra cette magnifique bête. Papa, s'il te plait, lui demande sa fille avec ses yeux de biche.

\- Arrête! T'as l'air de ton Patronus, lui dit le loup-garou.

\- Ok, je vais y aller, dit Sirius.

Il se transforme en chien et suit Ariel dans les rues de Londres avec un sort qui donne l'impression qu'il a une laisse et un collier.

Une fois sortie du toiletteur, Sirius est un chien nouveau. Elle l'emmène sur une terrasse et le serveur regarde le chien avec suspicion.

\- Mademoiselle, les chiens ne sont pas permis ici, dit l'homme.

\- Mais c'est un chien de thérapie médicale, vous savez, comme les chiens pour aveugle, dit la jeune fille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas aveugle.

\- Je sais, voici la certification. Nox est mon compagnon depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Quand je vais faire une crise d'épilepsie, il le sent et peux me prévenir. Je ne sais pas trop comment il fait, mon médecin m'a expliqué, mais j'ai pas trop compris. Je vous promets qu'il sait très bien se tenir.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, dit le serveur en lui redonnant ses papiers. Que voulez-vous?

\- Je vais prendre un grand café au lait avec un croissant au fromage et de l'eau et une pointe de tourte à la viande pour Nox.

\- L'eau dans un bol, j'imagine.

\- S'il vous plait, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire éclatant.

Le serveur lui renvoie son sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Ariel passe l'après-midi à se promener dans les parcs environnants où Nox peut courir tout son soul. Ils vont au jardin botanique, au cinéma et faire les boutiques juste pour le plaisir de ne pas être au Square Grimmaurd.

\- On ferait mieux d'y retourner, Harry va arriver bientôt, dit la jeune femme au chien à ses côtés.

Le soir commence à tomber quand ils entrent dans la maison familiale. Après le dîner où Ginny tante encore de faire du charme à Severus et Hermione essaye de faire la conversation à Ariel sur les livres de la bibliothèque, Harry arrive enfin avec Dumbledore.

Hermione lui saute dessus en lui disant à quel point il lui avait manqué et Ron vient lui tapé dans le dos pour lui souhaité la bienvenue. Quand Ariel voit Harry sauter dans les bras de Sirius, ça réchauffe le cœur de la Serdaigle.

\- Harry, tu connais déjà Ariel et voici Severus Prince, son petit ami et il était aussi le cousin de Rogue. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a annoncé Harry, mais il est arrivé quelque chose à Rogue… Dumbledore pense qu'il s'est fait tué pendant une mission.

\- Je sais, Ron me l'a écrit dans une lettre cet été. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de détails.

\- Désolé vieux, j'en savais pas plus que ce que je t'ai écris, dit Ron.

\- Peut-être qu'il a réussis à s'échapper, peut-être qu'il se cache en attendant de pouvoir revenir? Dit Harry avec un tout petit peu d'espoir dans le regard.

\- C'est impossible, Harry, dit Remus. Voldemort ne ressent plus la magie de Severus par sa Marque. Il y a deux options, soit qu'il l'a retiré, soit qu'il est décédé. Et comme la première est impossible…

Harry s'assoit sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il a l'air abasourdie. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est comme si je ne voulais pas le croire. Rogue, c'est impossible. Je veux dire, ce gars est un roc! Il donnait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait faire quoi que se soit contre lui. En fait, j'ai jamais compris comment cet homme ait pu devenir Mangemort. Il avait l'air encore plus puissant et intelligent que Voldemort, je trouve.

\- Harry, tu es sûr qu'on parle du même gars? Demande Ron.

\- Absolument! Dit le Survivant. Je ne compte même plus les fois où il m'a sauvé les fesses, ou qu'il ait essayé. C'est le seul qui s'est opposé à ce que je participe au tournois des trois sorciers pour ma sécurité et pas parce que ça favorisait Poudlard. Il s'est mit entre nous et le professeur Lupin quand il était transformé et il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas prit sa potion. Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil Ron? Est-ce qu'il a été enterré?

\- Il y a eu une cérémonie symbolique dans le caveau de la famille Prince, dit Ariel en s'assoyant à côté de lui et lui prenant la main. Si un jour on retrouve son corps, on en fera une autre.

\- Ok, dit Harry. Et je veux y aller.

Ariel et Severus vont se coucher quand Harry est installé dans la chambre de Ron. Severus est encore sous le choc de ce que Potter à dit à son propos.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit Ariel sur un ton hésitent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Et bien, le soir de l'accident, Harry était là et il savait que c'était toi. Au début, il voulait qu'on aille voir Dumbledore mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas le faire.

\- Alors il sait que c'est moi, c'est pour ça la scène de tout à l'heure, dit Severus, visiblement déçu.

\- Attends, je t'en prit. Je n'ai pas fini. Ensuite, quand je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne, il m'a demandé de le faire oublier et j'ai accepté. Son dernier souvenir de toi, est que tu es sortie de ta salle de classe avec moi mettant ainsi fin à sa retenue. Il ne sait vraiment pas que tu es là. Severus, Harry n'est ni fourbe ni hypocrite. Il ne sait pas mentir, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de lui jeter un oubliette. Tout ce qu'il a dit se soir était sincère, je te jure.

\- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pense ça de moi.

\- Nous sommes plus d'un Severus à penser ça de toi, dit la Serdaigle en se blottissant contre lui.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Après une douche et s'être préparée pour aller rejoindre les Malefoy avec Severus, Ariel montre à Harry comment aller dans le laboratoire s'il veut la paix.

\- Mais tu ne l'auras peut-être pas tant que ça, Fred et Georges peuvent venir aussi. Sev et moi leur avons donné accès au labo pour leurs expériences. Du moins, tant qu'ils ne le font pas exploser, dit Ariel en souriant.

\- Merci, après la soirée « retrouvailles » avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- Mais n'oublis pas qu'il y a des gens honnêtes avec toi, Harry. Et papa et Remus seraient plus qu'heureux que tu passes du temps avec eux quand tu en ressentiras le besoin. Bon, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard, dit Ariel en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle rejoint Severus dans la cuisine pour partir vert le Dragon Blanc, le restaurant où ils vont rejoindre la famille Malefoy.

Severus les fait transplaner à quelques coins de passages du restaurant. Ils marchent doucement vers le Dragon Blanc.

\- Miss Black! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit l'hôte à l'entrée du restaurant.

\- Mitchum, je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi, dit la jeune femme en inclinant la tête. En passant, voici l'héritier Prince. Nous avons une réservation au nom de Lord Malefoy. Est-il déjà arrivé?

\- Oui, venez jeunes gens, je vais vous conduire à son salon privé.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Ariel en glissant quelques gallions dans la main de l'employé.

En arrivant dans le salon privé bourré de sortilèges de confidentialité et de silence, la jeune femme se précipite sur Narcissa et la prend fermement dans ses bras. Elle fait la même chose avec Drago et finalement Lucius. Pendant le repas, Severus répond à toutes les questions des membres de la famille Malefoy avec conviction et sans hésitation. Si bien que les trois aristocrates sont convaincus d'avoir le fils du Maître des potions devant eux. Ariel est heureuse de voir que Drago continu d'être naturel avec Sevy. Il ne semble pas aussi hautain ou méprisant qu'à Poudlard. Le jeune Malefoy a constaté qu'il discutait avec une personne qui, non seulement le connait bien par l'entremise du professeur Rogue, mais qui lui est aussi supérieur en fortune et en rang social. Drago lui dit qu'il aimerait bien qu'il y ait une autre personne intelligente à Serpentard, il se sentirait moins seul vue que Oncle Sev n'est plus là. Sevy lui dit qu'il faudra voir à la répartition.

Quand vient le temps de se séparer, Ariel promet à sa seconde famille qu'ils se reverront avant la rentrée.

En entrant dans le laboratoire au Square Grimmaurd, Ariel discute avec Severus.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Harry aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois que je vais le voir ce jour là. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui offrir, je ne le connais pas tant que ça, soupir la jeune femme.

\- Personnellement, j'ai quelques trucs dans mes affaires qui vont lui faire plaisir, j'en suis certain. Mais je ne sais pas trop pour toi, dit Severus.

Il va fouiller dans sa male et en sort une boîte en bois finement travaillée.

\- Il est temps que je me libère de mon ancienne vie, dit le Maître des potions en posant la boîte sur le bureau de bois vernis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Tous mes souvenirs de Lily. Des photos, des cartes postales, des lettres et plusieurs petits objets. J'ai remarqué que tout le monde lui parle de son père, mais personne de sa mère. J'espère qu'il aimera.

\- Severus, dit doucement la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui et se glissant dans ses bras. C'est très gentil à toi, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Je sais, je vais garder quelques trucs et donner le reste à Potter. Comme tu m'as déjà dit, il est temps que je me fasse de nouveaux souvenirs, et des bons cette fois-ci.

\- J'ai une idée! Des vêtements.

\- Des vêtements?

\- Oui, il a toujours les vêtements dégueulasses de son cousin. Il est temps qu'il en ait qui lui vont et qui sont juste à lui. Vous faites presque la même taille, tu veux venir avec moi?

Severus lève les yeux au ciel. Encore du magasinage de vêtements. Ariel est vraiment pire que Narcissa. Après avoir « dévalisé » Mme Gripure et un magasin chic Moldu du centre-ville de Londres, ils retournent dans le laboratoire pour emballer les cadeaux pour Harry.

Au dîner, une partie de l'Ordre est réuni dans la cuisine avec la famille Weasley, Hermione, Ariel et Severus pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Harry.

Le repas est excellent et un gros gâteau au chocolat en forme de vif d'or est servie. Hermione donne un livre à Harry, Ginny une écharpe, Ron des chocogrenouilles, Mme Weasley lui a fait des chaudrons fondants à l'orange, les jumeaux plusieurs de leurs inventions qui sont maintenant à point en partie grâce à Severus, Sirius un miroir où ils peuvent communiquer ensemble, Remus un autre livre intitulé Potions pour les nuls en lui disant qu'il allait lui expliquer en souriant à Sirius. Tonks, Shackelbolt et Fol Œil ont offert un cadeau aussi à Harry. Ariel et Severus lui disent qu'ils vont lui donner leur cadeau en privé.

Ariel invite Harry dans leur chambre avec Severus quand la soirée est terminée. La Serdaigle donne la boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau rouge avec un ruban doré.

\- Wow! Ariel, c'est trop!

\- Bien sûr que non! Dit la jeune fille. Il est temps que tu ais des vêtements à toi et porté que par toi. Tu as des pyjamas, des uniformes neufs, des vêtements Moldus et sorciers, des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes. Une garde-robe complète quoi.

\- Je vais être encore mieux habillé que Malefoy avec ça, dit Harry en riant. Merci Ariel. C'est super comme cadeau. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est un bracelet protecteur. Il est en argent avec une rune qui symbolise le courage et l'autre la résilience. L'argent a été trempé dans du Félix Felicis, dit la jeune fille. On l'appel aussi chance liquide. Connaissant ta tendance à te fourrer dans le pétrin, on a pensé que ce ne serait pas un luxe. Sev a fait la potion, moi le bijou et il a rajouté les runes.

Severus s'approche en lui tendant la boîte en bois avec seulement un ruban vert dessus. Harry le regarde en levant les sourcils de surprise en prenant la boîte. Il les fronce en regardant ce qu'il y a dedans. Des photos de sa mère avec ou sans le professeur Rogue quand ils étaient jeunes, des lettres et des cartes postales quand Lily partait en vacance avec sa famille pendant l'été ou les vacances de Noël et que le jeune homme restait à Poudlard ou chez ses parents. Des cadeaux qu'elle lui a fait à Noël et ses anniversaires. Des petits mots échangés pendant les cours, des fleurs séchées que Lily lui avait offertes. Des notes de cours sur les fiches Moldues avec plein de flèches et de couleurs.

\- Mon dieu Sev, où t'as eu tout ça? Demande le Survivant les yeux embués de larmes.

\- C'était à Severus, je pense qu'il aimerait que se soit quelqu'un qui apprécie cette boîte à sa juste valeur qui la récupère. Ta mère était sa meilleure amie quand ils étaient jeunes.

\- Tu es certain que tu veux me donner ça? Je veux dire, il y a tant du professeur Rogue dedans. Si tu veux la garder, je vais comprendre.

\- C'est bon, j'ai plein d'autres choses de Severus. Cette boîte te revient. Prend en soin.

\- Promis, dit Harry en prenant Sev dans ses bras. C'est le plu beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.

Severus est visiblement surpris et relativement mal à l'aise.

Ce soir-là, Ariel et Severus vont dans le labo pour faire certaines potions pour l'Ordre. Quand la jeune femme ouvre la porte, une petite ombre noire passe l'ouverture en même temps qu'elle. Après la potion pour la fièvre et les potions de force, l'adolescente s'assoit dans le divan après avoir mis son saros sur la patère, épuisée. Severus vient la rejoindre et la prend dans ses bras. Un instant plus tard, un petit chat noir avec de grands yeux verts saute sur le divan et s'installe confortablement sur les cuisses de Ariel. Il ronronne comme un moteur d'avion dès que la jeune fille pose sa main sur lui et commence à le flatter. Elle gratte son cou un moment et sent un collier autour. Elle réalise que c'est le bracelet que Sev et elle ont offert au Survivant.

\- Harry? C'est toi?

\- Miaou!

\- Quoi? Tu penses que c'est Potter?

\- C'est son bracelet en tous cas, dit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était un animagus. Animagus revelio! Murmure le Maître des potions en pointant sa baguette sur le chat.

Le chat tombe par terre et se retransforme peut à peut en adolescent.

\- Merci, dit Harry le souffle court.

\- Comment ça, merci? Demande Sev.

\- Je me suis réveillé en chat et je savais pas comment… comment redevenir comme avant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais appris à devenir animagus? Demande Ariel.

\- Non, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant à ma connaissance, dit le Gryffondor.

\- Un cours de plus sur l'horaire, dit Severus en soupirant. Harry, il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes transformations.

\- L'Occlumancie va t'aider à faire ça, dit Ariel. On va même commencer tout de suite.

La jeune femme se lève et transforme trois coussins du divan en très grands coussins moelleux pour s'assoir confortablement en tailleur dessus. Sev et Harry l'imitent. Elle explique une technique de relaxation pour aider Harry à se concentrer.

\- C'est un peut le même principe que le Patronus, dit la Serdaigle. Mais au lieu de te concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, tu te concentres sur le vide. Concentre toi sur le son de ma voix. Inspire… plus. Expire doucement. Écoute le son de ta respiration. Concentre toi sur l'oxygène qui circule dans ton corps.

Après une bonne demie heure, Ariel demande la permission à Harry d'entrer dans son esprit avec Sev.

\- On ne va absolument rien chercher. Se sera comme marcher dans une galerie d'art sans s'arrêter devant un tableau. On va aller le plus loin possible, dit le Maître des potions. Ça nous aidera à savoir sur quelle façon pratiquer l'Occlumancie, l'élémentaire ou le compartimenté. On va t'expliquer la différence entre les deux après.

\- D'accord, dit Harry qui a encore les yeux fermés.

\- Ouvres les yeux et regarde moi maintenant, dit doucement Sev. Legilimen.

Ariel et Severus se retrouvent dans l'esprit de Harry. Comme promis, ils ne cherchent rien et parcourt son esprit sans s'attarder. Quand ils arrivent aussi profondément que possible, à la limite de l'esprit et de l'âme, ils voient une espèce de toile d'araignée noire accrochée à une boule blanche avec des teintes bleutées éclatante.

\- C'est pas vrai! S'exclame Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- On sort, dit Sev en entrainent Ariel hors de l'esprit de Harry.

Ils reprennent conscience dans leur propre corps. Severus leur explique ce qu'ils ont trouvé attaché à l'âme du Gryffondor. Un Horcruxe. Une partie de l'âme d'un autre sorcier s'est accrochée à celle de Harry. Le garçon devient blanc comme un linge. Severus lui explique que c'est sûrement quand Voldemort à essayé de le tuer quand il était bébé et que le sort à rebondit que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est accrochée à la seule chose à proximité de vivant et c'était Harry. L'adolescent commence visiblement à paniquer et se transforme en chat. Severus sort sa baguette pour lui redonner sa forme normale.

\- Attends, laisse le comme ça, juste pour cette nuit. Il a l'air visiblement moins paniqué comme ça. Est-ce que ça te dérange si… on l'amenait avec nous. Je veux pas le laisser seul après une nouvelle pareil.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'aurais jamais dit oui si quelqu'un d'autre que toi me l'avait demandé.

\- Merci! Je t'aime Severus. On y va Harry?

Elle ouvre les bras et le chat saute sur elle. Quand ils sortent du laboratoire, ils tombent sur Hermione. Elle complimente Ariel sur son chat en lui demandant son nom.

\- Felis, comme la constellation du chat. Les trucs d'astronomie, c'est une tradition chez les Black, dit Ariel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais Ariel n'a rien avoir avec l'astronomie, dit la Gryffondor.

\- En fait, Ariel est le nom d'une des lunes de Uranus, dit Sirius en sortant du salon à côté de l'entrée. Je suis pas mal fier d'avoir trouvé ça!

\- J'adore mon nom papa, dit la jeune fille en lui souriant. Je suis épuisée, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Elle monte dans sa chambre avec Severus sur ses talons et Harry dans ses bras. Severus fait une trappe à chat en bas de la porte avec sa baguette et Ariel lui dit où est la litière de Pattenrond s'il a besoin d'aller au petit coin. Elle met un bol d'eau et un de lait sous la fenêtre, à côté du terrarium du serpent. Il fait une chaleur caniculaire cette nuit là alors Ariel se met une petite nuisette en soie bleu Serdaigle avec un boxer emprunté à Severus. Celui-ci n'est qu'en bas de pyjama de soie vert Serpentard. La jeune fille se glisse dans les bras de son copain qui est derrière elle et invite Harry à monter dans le lit. Il s'installe à presque un mètre d'elle sur le matelas. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et prend délicatement le chat pour le coller à son ventre sur la couverture. Ariel s'endore en cuillère avec Sev et Harry allongé devant elle au niveau de son ventre. Elle s'endort en caressant les poils soyeux du chat s'en vraiment y penser.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quand les trois adolescents se réveillent le lendemain matin, Harry est toujours en chat. Severus lui suggère d'aller dans la chambre de Regulus et de lui redonner son apparence humaine là. Si Ron a remarqué son absence, il peut dire qu'il a dormit là. Une fois habillés, ils vont tous les trois à la cuisine.

\- Severus, on peut te parler, en privé? Demande Sirius à côté de Remus.

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr Mr Black, dit le Maître des potions.

Remus les entraine dans le petit salon et ferme la porte.

\- Se matin, je suis venu dans votre chambre pour vous réveiller, dit Sirius. J'ai vue les cicatrices dans ton dos.

Severus se tend comme un arc immédiatement. Il a son corps de 15 ans avec les cicatrices des marques de ceinture de son père qui vient avec.

\- On voulait savoir si tu voulais en parler, dit Remus. Que tu saches qu'on n'en parlera à personne et que si tu as besoin de… vider ton sac, on est là pour t'écouter.

\- Ça me tut de te demander ça, mais est-ce que c'est Rogue qui t'a fait ça? Demande Sirius.

\- Quoi? Non! Dit Severus, surpris. J'avais un précepteur Moldu pour les mathématiques il y a plusieurs années. Il n'appréciait pas que je sois un sorcier et il me le faisait sentir. Severus m'a sortie de là et c'est occupé de lui. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, je vous le jure.

\- Et si un jour quelqu'un te refait du mal Sev, c'est nous qui s'en occupera, dit Sirius d'un ton sérieux. Tu as des adultes pour s'occuper de toi maintenant. On sait que tu avais Rogue, mais comme il était presque toujours à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas être là pour toi comme il l'aurait voulu j'imagine. Mais Remus et moi on est là pour toi maintenant, dit Sirius en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Je croyais que vous détestiez mon cousin, dit Sev, perplexe.

\- Il a été là quand ma fille en avait besoin, alors je vais être là quand toi tu en auras besoin. Ariel et toi n'avez rien à voir avec nos querelles d'école. Je suis content que Rogue ait mis ça de côté pour ma fille. Je vais en faire de même pour son fils.

\- Comment vous savez que…

\- Tu as la même odeur que Severus, dit Remus avec un sourire indulgent. Et vous vous ressemblez vraiment trop pour n'être que cousins.

\- On gardera ça aussi pour nous, dit Sirius. Est-ce que Ariel le sait?

\- Ariel sait absolument tout de moi, dit Sev.

\- Bon! Et si on allait manger maintenant, j'ai une faim de loup, dit Remus en riant légèrement.

Ils retournent donc dans la cuisine et s'assoient à leur place habituelle. Harry est assis entre Ron et Hermione et à l'air visiblement malheureux. La Serdaigle va donc s'assoir à côté de Severus et propose à Harry de venir à côté de Sirius. Il s'excuse auprès de Ron et Hermione puis se lève pour changer de place. Molly semble hors d'elle. Ariel se lève et fait ses supers crêpes aux zestes d'oranges avec l'assistance de Kreattur. Celui-ci éclate en larmes quand la jeune femme lui propose de venir manger à la table à côté d'elle.

\- Quoi? Demande-t-elle à son père. Il fait partie de cette famille depuis encore plus longtemps que toi et moi réunis. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Tu as raison, dit Sirius en riant. Et Kreattur, je ne veux plus entendre parler de décapitation, c'est clair?

\- Oui Maître Sirius, dit l'elfe en tremblant de gratitude en s'assoyant à côté de sa Maîtresse.

Pendant la journée, le professeur McGonagall vient porter les lettres de Poudlard aux 8 étudiants. Fred et Georges commenceront leur 7e année, les 5 autres leur 5e année et Ginny en 4e année. Ron et Hermione sont nommés Préfets et Ariel est soulagée de voir qu'elle ne l'est pas dans sa maison. Elle en avait discuté avec le professeur Flitwick et elle ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité. Elle veut se concentrer sur ses études et ses recherches extrascolaires. Elle est surprise de voir que Sev a exactement les mêmes cours et options qu'elle : Potions, métamorphose, sortilèges, histoire de la magie, soin aux créatures magiques, botanique, arithmancie et runes anciennes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi surprise? Demande Sev en murmurant à son oreille. Se sont les matières les plus utiles pour redevenir Maître des potions.

\- Au moins on aura arithmancie et runes ensemble, se réjouit la Serdaigle.

Pendant la journée, Ariel et Severus s'entendent avec Ben pour acheter leurs effets scolaires ensemble. La jeune femme propose à Harry de venir avec eux et de cacher sa cicatrice avec du fond de teint Moldu. Après une potion pour faire pousser ses cheveux et un camouflage en règle de l'éclair sur son front et des verres de contact, Harry est méconnaissable.

\- Harry, donne moi ta clé, mon chéri, pour que je puisse aller chercher tes effets scolaires demain, ordonne Mme Weasley.

\- C'est bon, je vais y aller avec Ariel et Sev tout l'heure. Ils ont fait des merveilles pour que je ne sois pas reconnu. Mais merci quand même, Mme Weasley.

\- Harry, mon chéri, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Allez, donne moi ta clé, je vais m'occuper de ça.

\- Non, merci. Avec ce que j'ai vécu récemment, je ne laisserai personne à part moi entrer dans mes coffres, dit le jeune homme.

Ariel, Sev, Harry et Sirius sortent de la maison. Sirius sous sa forme de chien quelque peut modifiée, il a l'air maintenant d'un labrador noir. Ils prennent le Magicobus pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et rejoindre Ben.

\- Ben! Crie la jeune fille en s'élançant dans les bras du gardien de son équipe de Quidditch.

\- Salut toi. Tu as amené ton armée?

\- Oh! Je suis venu avec Harry et Sev. Et voici Nox, notre toutou.

\- Il est vraiment beau votre chien, dit Ben.

\- Ne lui dit pas, dit Harry en riant. Il va prendre la grosse tête.

Ariel prend la main de Sev et ils suivent Harry et Ben avec Sirius entre eux. La jeune fille demande à Ben comment va Anthony. Celui-ci lui répond qu'ils ont rompu. Il lui explique qu'Anthony croit toutes les conneries de la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'il ne pouvait endurer d'être en couple avec une personne aussi naïve et bornée dans son imbécilité. Ils passent par Gringotts pour que Harry puisse faire son retrait. Dans la librairie pour leurs manuels scolaires, ils rencontrent Neville et sa grand-mère.

\- Lady Longdubas, je suis ravie de vous voir, dit la jeune fille en inclinant la tête.

\- Miss Black, c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. Neville m'a souvent parlé de vous.

\- En bien quelques fois, j'espère.

\- Parfois, dit Augusta Longdubas en riant.

\- Oh! Severus, je te présente Lady Augusta Longdubas. La cheffe de la famille Longdubas et le membre de plus influant du Magenmagot après Dumbledore. Lady Longdubas, voici Severus Prince. Le cousin du défunt professeur Rogue.

Elle présente aussi Ben à la veille dame. Neville et sa grand-mère présentent leurs condoléances à Ariel et Sev pour le professeur Rogue. Mme Longdubas à l'air vraiment peinée, ce qui surprend Ariel. Ils vont ensuite à la papeterie pour des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins. Harry et Ariel se prennent des gâteries pour leur oiseau respectif et quelques souris pour Patientia, le serpent de Ariel, qui est toujours avec Harry depuis qu'elle lui a laissé chez les Dursley. Severus et Mme Longdubas s'entendent étonnamment très bien. Neville propose à Harry de l'aider dans ses études pour devenir Lord après ses ASPIC. Comme il prendra le siège de son père quand Augusta le jugera prêt, Neville connait presque tout sur le sujet. Sev et Ariel se joindront à Neville et Harry après que le Survivant leur ait proposé avec l'avale de Neville.

\- En échange, on t'aidera en potions, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Tu sais qui les enseignera maintenant que…

\- Dumbledore m'a amené voir un homme du nom de Horace Slughorn avant que je ne vous rejoigne. C'est lui qui est supposé enseigner les potions et devenir le directeur de Serpentard, dit Harry.

\- Pauvre Serpentard, soupir Mme Longdubas. Horace n'est qu'un opportuniste sans jugeote si vous voulez mon avis. Vous êtes tous les 5 de jeunes gens prometteurs, il fera tout pour vous mettre le grappin dessus. Méfiez vous de lui. Le professeur Rogue a été le meilleur directeur de maison que Poudlard ait eu.

Les 5 adolescents acquiescent et continus leur journée de magasinage. Sev leur fausse compagnie un moment pour se rendre dans une librairie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Quand il revient, il dit à Ariel qu'il va lui expliquer plus tard. Plus la journée passe, plus Ariel remarque que Ben et Harry sont de plus en plus proches.

\- Je pense que Molly peut dire adieu à ses rêves de mariage entre Harry et Ginny, murmure la jeune fille à l'oreille de Sev.

\- Comment ça?

\- Regarde, dit-elle simplement.

\- Potter est gay? Chuchote le Maître des potions.

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Il le sait peut-être pas lui-même.

Arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius reprend sa forme normale et va rejoindre Remus dans la bibliothèque. Harry explique à Sirius qu'il aimerait dormir dans la chambre où Ariel avait été répartie quand elle est arrivée et il n'y voit aucun inconvénient. La jeune fille demande à Kreattur de rafraîchir la chambre de Maître Regulus et de mettre les choses de Harry dedans. Ron était trop occupé à discuter Quidditch avec Fred dans le salon pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit sur le coup. Severus met une trappe à chat à la base de la porte qui se fond à la perfection dans le bois pour que Harry puisse sortir s'il se transforme et a besoin d'aide.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, dit Harry en faisant les 100 pas dans sa nouvelle chambre pendant que Sev et Ariel étaient assis sur le lit. Elle m'a demandé la clé de mon coffre comme si c'était normal alors qu'elle sait que je suis au courant des prélèvements sur mon compte vers le sien.

\- Tu as bien fait d'esquiver, dit Sev. On sait tous que Dumbledore était au courant, c'est probablement lui qui a instauré les payements de ton compte à celui de la matriarche Weasley et si ils s'aperçoivent que tu n'es pas le jeune héro tourmenté et malléable qu'ils croient, ça risque de compliquer ta vie encore plus.

\- Ça me fait de peine de le dire, mais Sev a raison, Harry.

\- Je sais qu'il a raison, soupir le Gryffondor en s'assoyant sur sa malle. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus connaître personne. Et ses transformations qui arrivent quand je vie des trucs intenses, le truc dans mon esprit, le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric et celle du professeur Rogue. Ça me dépasse. C'est comme si tout était à l'envers. Me méfier de Dumbledore et de la famille Weasley alors que maintenant, je n'ai confiance qu'en vous deux et les jumeaux. C'est juste… complètement dingue!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Une fois Sev et Ariel couchés, un petit chat noir entre dans leur chambre par la trappe en bas de la porte.

\- Tu veux qu'on te retransforme ou tu veux rester? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil. Si tu veux rester, grimpe sur le lit.

Le chat saute alors sur le matelas et s'installe comme la veille contre le ventre de Ariel quand elle l'invite à le faire.

\- Un vrai chat ce gars, dit Severus en regardant le félin ronronner comme un tracteur sous les caresses de la jeune fille.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La journée du lendemain est dédié à l'Occlumancie avec les jumeaux et Harry dans le laboratoire. Tous assis en tailleurs sur des gros coussins dans la bibliothèque avec des fenêtres enchantées qui laisse passer la lumière douce d'un faux soleil, Ariel fait brûler de l'encens à l'odeur de fleur de coton.

\- C'est bien mieux que dans les cours de divination, dit Georges en riant, les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne veux pas vous traumatiser, dit Ariel. Je veux vous aider à vous détendre.

Elle fait apparaître une boule de lumière rouge au milieu de leurs coussins disposés en cercle. Pour les jumeaux et Harry, l'Occlumancie élémentaire était la plus adaptée et le feu est l'élément qui leur correspond à tous le mieux. La lumière rouge va les aider à visualiser le feu dans leur esprit. Suivant la voix, tantôt de Severus, tantôt de Ariel, les 3 Gryffondor arrivent à monter le premier mur de feu pour protéger leur esprit. Quand la séance est terminée, ils vont déjeuner et reviennent au même endroit.

\- On aide Harry sur un truc et il aimerait que vous participiez. Mais c'est aussi secret que l'Occlumancie, dit Ariel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Ça, dit Severus avant de se transformer en corbeau aux yeux noirs et Ariel également en corbeau mais avec des yeux gris tempête.

\- Par les couilles de Merlin! S'exclame Fred.

\- J'allais le dire, dit Georges.

La Serdaigle et son amoureux reprennent forme humaine et leur expliquent qu'ils doivent entrer profondément dans leur esprit pour trouver leur forme animagus. Severus guide Georges alors que Ariel guide Fred. Les deux seront de petits furets roux aux yeux bleus. Comme les transformations de Harry sont accidentelles, Sev le guide dans son esprit pour trouver le petit chat noir en contournant bien la toile qu'est l'Horcruxe collé à son âme. Tout le monde reprend conscience dans son propre corps.

À l'heure du dîner, Harry réussit à faire apparaître et disparaître ses oreilles de chats à volonté. Fred et Georges éclatent de rirent quand ils se retrouvent avec leur queue de furet avec leur corps humain. Dans la soirée, Harry montre le livre que Remus lui a donné.

\- Regardez ça, dit Harry assis sur son coussin. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise, dit-il avec sa baguette sur le livre.

La couverture de Potions pour les nuls, change alors pour devenir Comment devenir un animagus sous la barbe de Dumbledore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tous les jours jusqu'à la rentrée, Sev et Ariel aident Harry et les jumeaux avec l'Occlumancie et leur forme animagus. Si bien que la veille du voyage en train, les trois maîtrisent leurs transformations et ont des protections plus que passables pour leur esprit. Ron et Hermione se plaignent de plus en plus de l'absence de Harry près d'eux. Il leur dit qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps seul pour essayer de faire son deuil de Cédric et du professeur Rogue. Le soir avant la rentrée, même Dumbledore dit aux deux Préfets que la solitude est parfois le meilleur moyen de passer à autre chose et de ne plus embêter Harry. Sev et Ariel se comprennent d'un regard. Rendre Harry encore plus vulnérable dans la solitude pour en faire ce qu'il veut au moment venu.

Avant d'aller dormir, Ariel prépare sa malle pour le lendemain en laissant quelques affaires dans la chambre. Elle va revenir ici avec Sev et Harry pour les vacances de Noël.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

À 6h30, Ariel ouvre grand les yeux, la tête posé sur le torse de Severus. Molly crie après ses enfants de se lever à l'étage en dessous.

\- Quelle plaie cette femme, grogne le Maître des potions.

\- Tout à fait d'accord.

Ariel se lève sur son coude pour embrasser Severus langoureusement en se collant à lui. Le Maître des potions la prend de façon possessive dans ses bras en agrippant délicatement ses cheveux de sa main droite en attrapant Ariel par la hanche de la main gauche. La porte s'ouvre alors à la volée et Sirius reste figé sur le pas de la porte. Visiblement gêné.

\- Heu… désolé. Oubliez pas de prendre vos précautions, j'ai hâte d'être grand-père, mais pas tant que ça.

\- Papa!

\- C'est bon, je sors, dit Sirius en riant en fermant la porte.

Toute passion refroidit, Ariel soupir et se lève pour prendre une douche avant de s'habiller pour prendre le train. Elle se met un jeans ajusté blanc avec son chemisier de soie bleu Serdaigle entré dans son pantalon, elle met le seul bijou qu'elle a de sa mère, un petit œuf Fabergé gros comme le bout de son pouce, bleu avec des aigles en bronze peint dessus avec une chaine de la même couleur qui lui arrive juste au dessus de la poitrine. Elle laisse ses longs cheveux ondulés lâches dans son dos qui lui descendent jusqu'aux fesses. Un léger maquillage, les manches roulées juste avant ses coudes. Elle rétrécit sa male pour la mettre dans sa bourse de Gringotts qu'elle attache à sa ceinture, son porte feuille dans la poche arrière de son jeans avec le sort habituel et sa baguette accrochée à son avant-bras gauche par deux lanières de cuire autour de son bras comme des bracelets. Une fois qu'elle met ses bottes grises en cuir de dragon qui montent à mis mollet, elle sort de la chambre pour avoir une bonne discussion avec son paternel. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle voit la mâchoire de Ron tomber en la regardant. Elle hausse un fin sourcil interrogateur et finalement se tourne vers Sirius.

\- Papa, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ça, c'est jamais bon Patmol, dit Remus en riant.

\- Je sais Lunard, dit le dit Patmol en se levant.

Ariel entraine son père au salon et ferme la porte.

\- Écoute Ariel, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre tout à l'heure. Je sais que vous avez l'âge pour ce genre de chose. J'ai fait bien pire et bien avant toi, dit Sirius.

\- Papa! Arrêtes! On a rien fait encore.

\- Essaye pas de me ménager, je sais ce qu'on fait à ton âge.

\- Papa, je suis encore vierge. Arrêtes de paniquer sur ce que j'ai fait ou pas, dit Ariel en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu devrais t'occuper de ta vie sexuelle à toi avant de t'occuper de la mienne.

\- J'en ai plus depuis ta mère Ariel.

\- Justement, ça te ferait du bien je pense.

\- Et avec qui je pourrais avoir ça? Dit Sirius, visiblement sarcastique.

\- Entre papas poules, je suis certaine que vous pourriez vous arranger.

\- Quoi! Remus! Mais t'es folle!

\- Oh papa arrêtes! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes plus que des amis. On dirait qu'il n'y a que vous deux qui n'ont rien vue.

Ils rejoignent tout le monde à la cuisine et Ariel à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque foi qu'elle voit son père lancer un regard perplexe à son meilleur ami qui n'y comprend absolument rien et le questionne du regard.

À 10h00, les 8 étudiants partent, avec certains Aurores, Remus, Mme Weasley et Sirius sous sa forme de labrador noir, avec le Magicobus pour la gare de King's Cross. Sur la voie 9 ¾, Ariel s'accroupit devant son père et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime papa. Sois sage et pense à ce que je t'ai dit pour Remus. Vous méritez tout les deux plus que de rester seuls. On se voit dans deux semaines pour la potion Révèle-Loup et les potions de l'Ordre. Et ne laisse pas Molly te marcher sur les pieds.

Elle l'embrasse sur la fourrure de son front et rejoint Severus et Harry près de l'unes des entrées du train. Ils se trouvent un compartiment de libre et quand le train s'ébranle et commence à partir, Ariel pose sa main sur la fenêtre pendant que son père court le long du quai pour rester à leur hauteur.

\- Ça va aller? Lui demande Sev.

\- Oui, il va me manquer, c'est tout. C'est la première fois que j'ai une vraie relation père/fille avec lui. Et je dois avouer que j'ai adoré. Et toi, petit frère, comment tu te sens? Demande Ariel à Harry.

\- Moi aussi j'ai aimé le mois que j'ai passé là-bas. Je suis content aussi qu'on soit devenu aussi proche toi et moi. Et Sev aussi.

\- Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre. De voir Sirius Black et Remus Lupin aussi protecteurs envers moi est plus que surprenant. Je ne m'aurais jamais attendu à ça quand je suis arrivé là, dit le Maître des potions.

Un peu plus tard pendant le trajet, Luna et Ben viennent les rejoindre. Ben et Harry parlent Quidditch alors que Ariel, Sev et Luna discutent d'animaux magiques aussi mystérieux que les Nargoles.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut faire des potions avec des morceaux de Ronflacs Cornus? Demande Ariel à Luna.

Ariel s'était installé sur les cuisses de Sev pour faire de la place à Ben quand ils sont arrivés.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais papa m'a dit qu'on allait essayer d'en trouver un l'été prochain, probablement en France. Je vous ramènerai quelque chose pour expérimenter si on trouve quelque chose, propose Luna.

Ariel sent le sourire moqueur qui se forme sur les lèvres de Severus qui s'est caché dans son cou pour que Luna ne le voit pas rigoler. La jeune fille présente Luna en bonne et du forme à Harry. Elle est très heureuse de voir qu'il ne se moque pas de son côté déjanté comme Ginny le fait quand elle n'est pas avec Luna en l'appelant Loufoqua Lovegood dès que la Serdaigle au regard rêveur n'est pas avec elle.

Luna leur souhaite un bon voyage et va retrouver Ginny dans un autre compartiment. Après que le chariot de friandises soit passé et que Ariel et Harry en ait acheté pour eux 4, Neville se pointe avec une plante dans les mains.

\- Wow! Dit Severus. C'est une pouce d'érable Nouvelle-France?

\- Oui, tu connais? Demande Neville.

\- En effet. Je pensais qu'ils n'existaient plus depuis que la Nouvelle-France est devenu the province of Quebec quand les anglais ont battu les français sur ce territoire.

\- Ma grand-mère à des contacts là-bas. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai écrit au professeur Chourave cet été et elle m'a répondu qu'elle aimerait beaucoup le voir alors je l'ai amené.

\- Je la comprends, je n'aurais jamais pensé en voir un de ma vie! Dit Sev en observant la petite tige avec 3 feuilles d'érable bleu indigo avec des veinures blanches.

Le long du trajet, Ariel et Sev voient Harry et Ben se rapprocher. La jeune femme en est plus que ravie. Ben est quelqu'un de bien qui ne profitera pas de son nouveau petit frère. Même si ça n'aboutit à rien ou que ça ne dure pas longtemps, elle pense que ça pourrait améliorer son estime de soi et qu'il vaut la peine d'être connu pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il a et ce qu'il a fait sans même faire exprès alors qu'il n'avait que 15 mois.

Le long du trajet, Neville explique les bases du Mangenmagot à Harry et Severus. Ariel et Ben l'écoute attentivement aussi. Ariel si connait bien, aillant été élevée par la famille Malefoy, elle connait bien la politique et Ben s'y intéresse sans toute fois vouloir en faire une carrière. Quand ils sont presque arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les 5 étudiants se changent avant de sortir du train. Sur le quai, Hagrid repère Severus dans la foule.

\- Hey mon p'tit gars, Dumbledore te laisse le choix entre prendre les barques avec les premières années ou prendre les calèches avec les autres.

\- Je vais prendre les calèches, merci monsieur, dit Sev.

\- C'est bon, bonne chance pour la répartition bonhomme!

\- Heu… merci.

Dans une calèche, Ariel est assise sur Sev et Ben, Harry et Neville complètent les places dans la calèche. Harry regarde étrangement le Sombral qui les tire vers le château.

\- C'est un Sombral, Harry. Il n'y a que ceux qui on vu quelqu'un mourir qui peuvent les voir, dit Severus.

\- Tu les vois toi aussi? Demande le Survivant.

\- Il y a plus de gens que tu ne le penses qui peuvent les voir, dit Ariel avec douceur.

Le garçon a l'air légèrement plus détendu quand ils arrivent au château. Ariel embrasse Severus avant de rejoindre la table des Serdaigle et s'assoit entre Ben et Luna et Cho Chang vient d'assoir en face d'elle. C'est la première fois que la jeune fille prête autant attention à la répartition.

Tous les enfants de 11 ans sont répartie dans les différentes maisons et c'est enfin le tour de Severus. Ariel lui fait un sourire encourageant quand leur regard se croisent. Elle retient sa respiration quand McGonagall met le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après un moment interminable, le choixpeau s'exclame alors :

\- SERDAIGLE!

Ben se tasse immédiatement pour que le Maître des potions vienne s'assoir entre lui et Ariel. Elle le prend dans ses bras brièvement avant que Dumbledore fasse sont discourt.

\- Bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux anciens élèves. Comme à chaque année, la Forêt Interdite ne porte pas ce nom pour rien. De plus, le concierge, Mr Rusard à mis la liste des objets interdits sur la porte de son bureau. Je vous présente vos deux nouveaux enseignants. Voici le professeur Horace Slughorn. Qui a gracieusement accepté de sortir de sa retraite pour remplacer le professeur Rogue et redeviendra le directeur de Serpentard. J'ai la douloureuse tâche de vous annoncer que le professeur Rogue est décédé la nuit avant les vacances d'été qui viennent de se terminé. Je vous demande d'observer une minutes de silence pour le professeur Rogue.

\- Merci à tous, reprend le directeur après une minute. Je vous présente maintenant votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, qui nous est envoyée par le Ministère, Dolores Ombrage.

Des applaudissements polis se font entendre de la table des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor. Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle sont perplexes et attendent la suite. C'est alors que Ombrage fait un bruit entre une toux et un rire. Elle se lève et rejoint Dumbledore devant la table des enseignants et fait un discourt plus que louche sur les intentions du Ministère.

\- Elle est pas sérieuse quand même? Murmure Ben à Sev et Ariel.

\- Avec la hauteur du quotient intellectuel de Fudge, c'est plus que probable, soupir Ariel.

Ariel présente Severus à Cho et à quelques Serdaigle autour.

Une fois le festin terminé, tous les étudiants regagnent leur salle commune respective. Ariel va à la tour de Serdaigle avec Ben, Luna et Severus. La façon dont sont fait les dortoirs de Serdaigle et qu'ils n'y a que deux étudiants par chambre. Ben négocie avec un gars du nom de Nicolas pour échanger de dortoir pour être dans la même chambre que Severus. En voyant le regard froid de Sev, il ne se fait pas prier longtemps pour prendre sa male et rejoindre le colocataire de Ben et lui laisser la place. Ariel, quant à elle, fait de Mégane, sa coloc de chambre, une jeune fille heureuse en lui laissant la chambre à elle toute seule. La jeune fille va donc rejoindre Sev et Ben dans leur chambre et dépose sa male sous le lit de Sev. Une fois en pyjama dans le lit de Severus, les trois adolescents discutent un moment avant de s'endormir pour la journée de cours du lendemain.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le premier cours du lendemain est le cours de métamorphose avec les Gryffondor. Harry s'installe avec Ben à la table devant celle de Ariel et Sev et Neville vient s'installer de l'autre côté de Harry. Ron et Hermione s'installent ensemble derrière Ariel et Severus et le rouquin passe le cours à faire des commentaires désobligeant à Severus comme quoi qu'il est exactement comme son cousin. Sans cœur et aucun honneur. Ariel pose sa main sur l'avant bras de Severus pour l'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Bien qu'il ait presque 35 ans dans sa tête, il reste orgueilleux.

\- Ma puce, j'ai passé l'âge de répondre à ce genre de provocation. Fais moi un peu confiance, lui murmure le Maître des potions.

Severus est le premier à faire pousser des pattes à sa tasse et Ariel le talonne de près. Hermione soupir d'exaspération en voyant qu'elle n'est pas la meilleure quand elle est dans la même classe que ces deux Serdaigle. Ron en profite pour insulter le professeur Rogue pendant que McGonagall fait le tour de la classe.

\- Mr Weasley! C'est inacceptable! 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec Mr Rusard se soir et pour le reste du mois. Insulter aussi impunément un mort! Sachez que le professeur Rogue était un homme bien plus courageux que vous ne le serez jamais! Sortez de mon cours immédiatement.

Ron sort donc de la classe de métamorphose comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses pendant que McGonagall essuie ses yeux avec un mouchoir à motif tartan.

Quand le cours est fini, Ariel et Sev vont voir McGonagall pour savoir comment elle va.

\- Oh! Je vais bien. Mais la mort de Severus… me chamboule beaucoup. J'aurais aimé lui dire comme je l'appréciais avant qu'il soit trop tard. Nos conversations, nos rivalités au Quidditch et pour la coupe des 4 maisons vont me manquer. Vous savez, malgré le fait que nous représentions des maisons où la rivalité est une évidence, Severus était le collègue de travail que j'appréciais le plus. Toujours pertinent, il a toujours été si brillant et très drôle quand on voyait l'humour derrière ses pics et ses répliques cassantes. Vous me le rappelez beaucoup tout les deux. Surtout vous, Mr Prince. C'est un baume sur mon cœur de vieille dame.

\- Il nous parlait souvent de vous, professeur McGonagall, dit Sev. Je sais qu'il vous appréciait énormément aussi. Il disait que vous aviez l'intellect le plus digne d'intérêt dans cette école… sans vouloir offenser vos collègues.

\- Il ne fait que reprendre les mots de Oncle Sev, professeur, dit Ariel avec un sourire réconfortant.

Au cours de potions avec les Poufsouffle, Ariel et Severus doivent faire une potion de force ensemble et ont un sourire complice en refaisant exactement ce qu'ils font à Square Grimmaurd quand ils font cette potion. Ariel sait exactement ce qu'elle doit faire. Sev va chercher les ingrédients pendant qu'elle s'occupe des ustensiles et du chaudron. Une fois de retour à la table, elle met les ustensiles en ordre d'utilisation et prépare les ingrédients pendant que Severus fait la liste des étapes à suivre à la lettre avec un espace pour faire un crochet quand l'étape est faite.

\- Extraordinaire! S'exclame le professeur Slughorn quand il inspecte leur chaudron. Le seul étudiant que j'ai eu qui ait réussi dès la première fois cette potion était votre cousin, Mr Prince. Aspirez-vous à marcher dans ses traces?

\- J'adore les potions, monsieur. Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt pour l'enseignement, dit Sev en levant un sourcil.

Le vieux sorcier bedonnant rit un moment en allant inspecter un autre chaudron.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal est une catastrophe. Ils n'apprennent absolument rien et le livre est horriblement barbant. Ariel décide donc de faire une Lucius Malefoy d'elle-même et lève la main pour attirer l'attention de son enseignante.

\- Oui Miss?

\- Miss Black, Mme la sous-secrétaire d'État.

\- Oh! Je vous écoute, Miss Black, dit Ombrage avec une voix mielleuse et un sourire de crapaud.

\- Je suis surprise par le choix du manuel scolaire choisit par le Ministère. Mon tuteur m'a toujours dit à quel point Mr le Ministre Fudge était un homme avant-gardiste et soucieux de l'apprentissage de chaque nouvelle génération de sorciers. Je me demande alors pourquoi il a choisit un livre écrit par un sorcier tel que Wilbert Eskivdur. Le titre est visiblement trompeur, Théorie des stratégies de défense magique, alors qu'il n'y a absolument rien dans ce livre qui propose quoi que se soit pour se défendre. Mais je vais demander des explications à mon tuteur, Mme la sous-secrétaire. Il pourra surement voir en quoi je me suis trompée.

\- Et qui est votre tuteur, Miss Black.

\- Oh! Je suis désolée, il s'agit de Lord Malefoy, madame.

\- Je vois, dit-elle avec un regard alarmé. Je vais communiquer avec Mr le Ministre pour m'en assurer. Je m'occupe de tout, Miss Black. Il n'est pas nécessaire de déranger Lord Malefoy pour une question aussi futile.

\- En attendant d'avoir la réponse de Mr Fudge, que fait-on, l'interroge Ariel.

\- Continuez à lire le chapitre un et nous en reparlerons au prochain cours.

Ariel fait donc son devoir de métamorphose au lieu de livre un livre qu'elle a déjà lu et qui ne sert absolument à rien.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redis, tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, dit Severus en sortant de la classe.

\- Et manquer une scène aussi extraordinaire parce qu'on a jamais de cours avec les Serpentard? JAMAIS! Dit Ben en prenant Ariel par les épaules vers le cours de Runes Anciennes.

Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle du groupe de Ariel se retrouvent dans la bibliothèque après les cours pour faire leurs devoirs. Les jumeaux les aident en métamorphose et tout le monde donne un coup de main à Luna. Sev, Ariel et Ben leur expliquent leur façon de prendre des notes et de faire des fiches d'études.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Les vacances de Noël sont enfin arrivées et Ariel est excitée comme une puce. Elle retourne au Square Grimmaurd avec Harry, les jumeaux et Sev. Malheureusement, Hermione et les deux derniers rejetons Weasley seront aussi là. C'est à se demander si Hermione aime ses parents tellement elle est tout le temps avec les Weasley.

Dans le train pendant le voyage de retour, Ariel est seule dans son compartiment pendant que Sev, Harry, Neville et Ben sont allé voir les jumeaux dans le leur. Pendant qu'elle lit un livre de potion en elfique qu'elle a trouvé dans l'un des coffres familiales des St-Clair, la jeune femme ne voit pas l'ombre qui est entré. Elle sent un froid étrange l'engourdir et elle perd connaissance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Idiots! C'est Potter que je veux! Endoloris! Dit une vois sifflante.

Ariel ouvre légèrement les yeux. Elle est dans une pièce sombre et humide où elle meurt de froid.

\- Dehors! Tous! Hurle la même voix.

Elle entend des pas qui s'évanouissent plus loin et une porte se refermer.

\- Toi, approches, dit la voix sifflante.

Ariel se lève doucement en mettant la grâce de son éducation Sang-Pur dans tous ses mouvements. Elle ne sait pour où elle est. Mais elle sait que la caricature d'homme qui se trouve devant elle est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se présente devant lui, droite et fière en le défiant du regard.

\- Regarde moi.

Elle le regarde donc dans les yeux et sent la présence de Tom Jedusor dans son esprit. Elle met donc de l'avant toute sa colère et son aversion envers Dumbledore, son dégoût pour certains Weasley et Hermione. Son admiration pour le professeur Rogue tout en enfouissant en elle ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé et ce qu'elle sait sur les gens qu'elle aime.

\- Je vois que nous avons la même opinion de ce vieux fou, dit Voldemort. Je t'offre donc le choix. Je serai miséricordieux et je t'offre donc la possibilité de me rejoindre et te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

\- Je vous remercie, mais non merci, dit Ariel avec un petit sourire en sachant que c'est probablement les dernières minutes de sa vie. J'ai certains projets de vie qui sont plus qu'incompatibles avec votre généreuse proposition, mon Seigneur.

Ariel lui fait une révérence plus que protocolaire et soutient le regard de la face de serpent devant elle.

\- Je vais donc prendre ça pour un non. On ne dit jamais non à Lord Voldemort sans en payer le prix, siffle le mage noir. Avada Kedavra!

La jeune femme voit le sort vert être lancer. Elle ferme les yeux en demandant pardon à Severus de tout son cœur pendant qu'une lumière bleue étrange l'entour avant que le sort de mort ne l'atteigne. Le rayon vert tourne autour de la jeune femme comme s'il cherchait une ouverture dans l'enveloppe bleue autour d'elle. Comme il n'en trouve pas, il fait demi tour vers l'envoyeur, charger d'un peu de la magie protectrice qui entour la jeune femme. Ariel ouvre brutalement les yeux quand elle entend un cri de douleur à glacer le sang qui résonne dans la pièce. Elle voit Voldemort qui se prend la tête entre les mains et cri de douleur. 6 espèces de tentacules noires et visqueuses entre dans le crâne du mage noir. Une fois qu'elle y sont entièrement, Voldemort ne se ressemble plus. Sa chevelure, jusqu'ici inexistante, est noire et luxuriante, sa peau, avant translucide est maintenant pâle et sans imperfection. Ses yeux sont noirs et plus rouge sang. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir plus de 35 ans. Elle le voit s'écrouler à genoux sur la pierre froide du sol et se mettre le visage entre les mains.

\- Merlin, qu'es-je fais? Qu'es-je fait! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? C'était de la folie, sanglote le Lord noir. Reg, mon pauvre Reg. Comment es-je pu lui faire ça?

\- Mon Seigneur? Demande la jeune femme en s'approchant lentement vers l'homme devant elle.

\- Ils sont revenus, mes Horcruxes, ils sont tous revenus. Comment as-tu fait?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, dit Ariel d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je suis désolé, dit l'homme d'une voix incertaine. En créant les Horcruxes, j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit. Mon dieu, Regulus, mon pauvre Regulus. Comment j'ai pu lui faire une chose pareil! S'emporte t-il.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ariel s'approche de lui et dépose sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de l'homme. À sa surprise, il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et la sert contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- J'étais si fou… si fou. Que puis-je faire pour te remercier.

\- Ais-je vraiment l'opportunité de demander quelque chose?

\- Ce que tu veux, dit celui-ci avec conviction.

\- Mon père… mon père doit vivre caché à cause de votre serviteur, Pettigrow. Si vous réussissez à le livrer au Ministère pour que mon père soit enfin libre, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Soit! Cela sera fait avant le nouvel an, dit l'homme. Malefoy!

Lord Malefoy entre donc dans la salle du trône et est visiblement surpris de ce qu'il voit.

\- Reconduit cette jeune fille sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ avant que le train n'arrive et reviens ici après, j'aurai une mission pour toi.

\- Bien, Maître, dit Lucius en s'inclinant devant l'homme et en prenant sa presque fille par les épaules pour la sortir d'ici.

Une fois qu'ils sont sortis du Manoir Jedusor, Ariel demande à Lucius comment il savait que c'était Voldemort. Il avait tellement changé. Le Lord lui explique qu'il avait l'air de ça quand il l'a rejoint. Une fois hors de la zone protégée, Lucius les fait transplaner directement sur le quai.

\- Ariel! Où étais-tu? Demande Sev en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer quand nous seront seuls, je te le promets.

Il hoche sèchement de la tête et la guide vers Tonks et Fol Œil qui les attendent un peu plus loin. Un portoloin les emmène vers le Square Grimmaurd. La jeune femme s'élance dans les bras de son père dès qu'elle entre dans la maison.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le matin du 25 décembre, Sev et Ariel sont debout avant tout le monde et boivent un café à la cuisine. La fête de la veille au soir a fatiguée tout le monde et Ariel était plus que ravie en voyant Sirius et Remus aller dans la même chambre pour aller dormir.

Tonks arrive en trombe dans la cuisine avec un journal dans la main.

\- Ariel, où est Sirius? Demande la jeune Aurore toute essoufflée.

\- Il dort, comme pas mal tout le monde, pourquoi?

\- Regardes ça! Dit Tonks en lui tendant la Gazette du Sorcier.

La jeune Serdaigle prend le quotidien et l'ouvre sur la table pour que Sev puisse lire aussi.

_Un Mangemort comme cadeau de Noël au Ministère_

_Se matin à 4h30, Lord Malefoy est arrivé au Ministère avec, tenez-vous bien, Peter Pettigrow. Les Aurores en place étaient plus que surpris de voire cet homme présumé mort depuis la funeste date de la mort de Lord Potter et son épouse un 31 octobre. Sous Véritaserum, il a avoué être le véritable Gardien du Secret du couple Potter, avoir tué la douzaine de Moldus et simulé sa mort quand le meilleur ami de Lord Potter, Lord Sirius Black, s'est lancé à sa poursuite pour le confronter. Il a tout d'abord dit aux Aurores qu'il avait peur que Lord Black le tue comme il a tué les Moldus ce soir-là. Mais Lord Malefoy a exigé, comme il en a le droit en tant que membre du Magenmagot, un interrogatoire sous Véritaserum. Il se dit satisfait que la justice ait triomphée et souhaite de tout cœur que son cousin par alliance, Lord Black, soit innocenté et que tous ses avantages lui soit restitués._

_Citation de Lord Malefoy : « C'est une honte que le Ministère de l'époque n'ait jamais offert un véritable procès à cet homme (Lord Black). Un chef de famille et un Lord d'unes des plus grandes et vieilles familles sorcières d'Angleterre. De plus, il est surprenant que le sorcier qui ait soumis L_ord Potter et sa famille au sort de Fidelitas ne se soit jamais manifesté pour rectifier la situation. »

Lord Black est donc invité à se rendre le plus rapidement possible au Ministère de la Magie Britannique pour être innocenté et voir ses avantages lui être restitués, tel que son titre de Lord, son siège au Magenmagot et bien d'autres.

Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter

Cahier spécial en page 8 et 9.

Ariel se lève donc comme un ressort et coure dans la chambre de Sirius. Elle ouvre la porte à la volée et saute dans le lit, entre Remus et Sirius.

\- Allez les papas poules! On se réveil! Papa, tu as un super cadeau de Noël se matin!

\- Ah! Ma tête! Se plaint l'animagus. Ariel parle moins fort.

\- Tu avais juste a moins boire de Whisky hier soir. Lie ça, exige la jeune fille.

Elle se déplace dans le grand lit pour que Sirius et Remus soient l'un à côté de l'autre pour lire l'article.

\- Siri, c'est fantastique! Dit le loup-garou en embrassant son compagnon à pleine bouche.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignons, soupir la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Je vais y aller aujourd'hui, dit Sirius en se levant et en faisant perdre l'équilibre à sa fille qui s'écroule sur Remus en riant. Je vais en profiter pour avoir la garde de Harry. Il ne retournera plus jamais dans cette famille.

\- Génial! S'exclame Ariel en se relevant.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pendant qu'ils sont au Ministère, Lucius arrive avec sa femme et son fils dans la salle où Ariel est avec sa famille. Il demande s'il peut parler en privé avec Sirius. C'est plus que retissant qu'il accepte.

Pendant leur conversation, Ariel voit Lucius relever la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et Sirius qui a les yeux exorbités en prenant son avant bras dans ses mains.

\- Je connais la prophétie, elle dit qu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie. Elle ne dit pas que l'un doit obligatoirement tuer l'autre, annonce Lucius à Sirius.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est mort?

\- Lord Voldemort est définitivement mort, Black. Je te suggère de nous laisser régler ça entre nous. Nous connaissons les vrais Mangemort et nous les éliminerons les uns après les autres. Ils sont trop dangereux pour prendre le risque qu'ils s'enfuient d'Azkaban. Ton filleul et ta fille ainsi que ton futur gendre sont tous en sécurité maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demande Sirius les sourcils froncés.

\- Quand je me suis engagé là-dedans, c'était à la base pour protéger notre héritage magique. Poudlard ne fête plus nos vieilles traditions, la magie du sang est vue comme de la magie noire alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir, les enfants de Moldus imposent leurs croyances dans notre monde sans vouloir s'y adapter alors que nous devons nous plier à leur volonté quand ils ne représentent même pas 10% de notre population. Les sorciers ont des comédies de cours sur les Moldus alors qu'il n'y a rien pour apprendre notre culture, nos coutumes et nos croyances. Je me suis engagé pour protéger ma famille. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu l'esprit. Quand il est revenu, j'y suis retourner pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à ma famille.

\- Dumbledore aurait pu vous protéger, dit Sirius.

\- Comme il a protégé Severus quand Lupin l'a presque tué à sa 6e année? Comme il a protégé ton filleul en l'envoyant dans cette immonde famille? Comme il a protégé les Potter en leur faisant quitter leur manoir pour Godrick Solow? Comme il t'a protégé en ne disant jamais que tu n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret de l'homme que tu considérais comme un frère? Demande Lucius.

\- Il le savait? S'étonne Lord Black.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le savait! Qui crois-tu qui a tout organisé pour le Fidelitas? Qui a conforté les Potter dans leur choix du Gardien? Dumbledore est encore plus dangereux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au moins avec lui, on savait à quoi s'en tenir. Et va faire un tour au Terrier quand tu auras le temps. Tu pourrais être surpris de ce que tu y trouveras.

Sur ce, Lord Malefoy dit au revoir à Ariel, Severus, Harry et Lupin avant de partir avec sa famille.

Sirius demande à son compagnon de ramener les adolescents au Square pendant qu'il va vérifier quelque chose. Il va à la zone de transplanage pour aller au Terrier pendant que les autres retournent au QG.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Ariel! Hurle Sirius dans l'entrée de la maison.

\- Papa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Viens avec moi. Tout de suite!

C'est plus qu'intriguée qu'elle rejoint son père dans l'entrée et le suit dans le labo.

\- Je reviens du Terrier et un gars du nom de Banks m'a ouvert la porte et m'a expliqué quelque chose des plus étrange. Et il me semble qu'il t'a parfaitement décrite, Aurore Smith.

\- Alors tu sais, dit Ariel en baissant la tête d'embarra.

\- Oui, je sais. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu l'as su.

\- Je te t'ai rien dit parce que tu devais encore te cacher. Si tu avais Dumbledore sur le dos, il aurait pu t'amener lui-même au Ministère pour te le faire payer.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a avoir là dedans?

\- Tu ne sais pas tout finalement, soupire la jeune femme. Viens t'assoir, ça va être long.

Elle l'entraine vers le divan devant la cheminé du laboratoire et lui explique tout ce qu'elle sait. Que Harry, Sev et les jumeaux le savent et font ce qu'ils peuvent pour protéger Harry avec les moyens qu'ils ont à leur disposition.

\- Je t'en pris, papa. S'il te plait. Ne t'en prend pas à Fred et Georges. Ils n'ont rien a voir là dedans. Mr Weasley non plus, mais c'est plus que surprenant qu'il n'ait rien vue venir.

\- Bon, comme les jumeaux sont majeurs, je vais leur proposer de vivre ici s'ils le veulent. Tout dépendant de leur réponse, on fera ce qu'il faut. Mais je vais mettre tout les autres Weasley et Hermione dehors aujourd'hui, dit Sirius d'un ton décidé. Vas me chercher les jumeaux s'il te plait. Il faut que je leur parle.

Ariel dit donc aux jumeaux d'aller dans le laboratoire et va s'installer à la table de la cuisine et va s'assoir entre Tonks et Severus. Pendant que Ron se plaint qu'il n'a pas le balais qu'il voulait se matin, Kreattur pose une tasse de café au lait devant Ariel qui le remercie avec un sourire crispé en regardant Ginny minauder à côté de Harry qui ouvre le paquet que Mme Weasley lui a donné. Un pull tricoté avec des baguettes enchantées. Il est rouge avec un H jaune dessus.

Avant que le dîner soit servi, Sirius revient avec les jumeaux à la table. Kreattur sert le repas à la moitié de la table où Sirius, Remus, Ariel, Severus, Harry et les jumeaux sont alors que Mme Weasley s'occupe de son mari et ses deux derniers enfants ainsi que de Hermione.

\- Fred, Georges, venez ici! Dit Mme Weasley d'un ton polaire.

Les jumeaux regardent Sirius d'un air suppliant et ce dernier se lève pour attirer l'attention de tous.

\- Je suis allé au Terrier aujourd'hui, déclare l'animagus. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a profondément surpris et choqué.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à notre maison? Demande Mr Weasley, alarmé.

Molly se fait alors toute petite sur sa chaise.

\- Une horde d'une dizaine d'étudiants se sont installés dans votre maison Arthur. Vous ne le saviez pas? Ils payent un certain montant à votre épouse pour y habiter pour le reste de l'année.

\- Quoi!?

\- Mon chéri, tempère sa femme. Dumbledore nous a dit que la maison n'était pas sûr. Mais comme elle serait vide, j'ai voulu avoir un revenu supplémentaire pour subvenir aux besoins des enfants.

\- En risquant la vie de ces étudiants? S'insurge Mr Weasley.

\- De plus, dit Sirius, Lord Malefoy m'a appris une nouvelle au Ministère aujourd'hui. Voldemort est mort et lui et certains autres traquent les Mangemort restant.

\- Et tu le crois? Demande Mme Weasley.

\- J'ai vue sa Marque. Elle est presque effacée et il a bien livré Pettigrow! Donc, vous allez tous retourner chez vous se soir et cette maison n'est plus le QG de l'Ordre.

\- Mais c'est un scandale! Hurle Mme Weasley. Où allons-nous aller?

\- Mais chez vous, dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde. Je déclare que le sort de Fidelitas sur cette demeure est maintenant nul et non avenu. Seul les membres de ma famille pourront passer le pas de cette porte, tel moi, Lord Sirius Orion Black, chef de la famille Black, en ait décidé. Ainsi soit-il. Kreattur, prépare les bagages de la famille Weasley et de Hermione Granger. Ils partiront après leur repas.

\- Je vais en aviser Dumbledore, s'insurge Molly.

Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, tous les Weasley, sauf Fred et Georges, ainsi que Hermione, sont dans l'entrée de la maison des Black avec leur malle devant eux. Une fois qu'ils sont définitivement parti, Sirius et sa famille s'installent au salon en soupirant d'aise pendant que les jumeaux expérimentent dans leur chambre.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le lendemain, les occupants de la maison des Black reçoivent chacun une invitation au Grand Bal du Nouvel An que donne la famille Malefoy à leur manoir.

Pendant la journée, Ariel guide Fred, Georges, Harry et Severus dans les boutiques de vêtements de la rue Enchantée.

\- Ariel, on a pas l'argent pour s'acheter ça, dit Fred en regardant la robe de soirée de velours bleu nuit que Ariel lui a mis dans les mains.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de payer, je vous ai demandé de la mettre, dit la concernée avec une sourire éclatant.

C'est avec des yeux ronds que les jumeaux vont essayer leur robe de soirée.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le soir du Bal, Ariel est au bras de Severus, Sirius et Remus sont ensemble et Fred, George et Harry sont de la partie. Un homme très élégant et d'une grande beauté vient se présenter à leur groupe.

\- Bon soir, je suis Lord Thomas Serpentard, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit l'homme en inclinant la tête devant eux.

\- Lord Serpentard, je suis enchantée de vous revoir, lui répond Ariel en s'inclinant gracieusement devant lui. Lord Serpentard, je vous présente Lord Black, mon père, Remus Lupin, son compagnon, Fred et George Weasley, des amis chers de la famille, Harry Potter, le filleul de mon père et Severus Prince…

\- Son fiancé, la coupe Severus en inclinant la tête en regardant suspicieusement l'homme devant lui.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, Lucius m'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait des invités de marque se soir. Je suis très heureux de rencontrer votre famille, Miss Black. Messieurs Weasley, permettez moi de vous présenter quelques personnes qui pourraient être intéressées par vos talents de farceurs incontestés.

C'est en levant les sourcils de surprise que Fred et George suivent Lord Serpentard. Severus propose son bras à Ariel pour l'entrainer vers la piste de danse.

\- Ça me rappel quand tu m'apprenais à danser dans cette pièce, debout sur tes chaussures quand j'étais petite, murmure Ariel au Maître des potions.

\- Je me sent vieux, maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es l'homme âgé le plus séduisant du monde, lui dit la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire de danse.

Severus caresse doucement la main de sa compagne avec son pouce en continuant d'évoluer sur la piste.

\- Je vois que nous avons sous les yeux le futur couple qui remplacera la prestance des Malefoy que nous serons trop âgés pour danser, ma chérie, entend Ariel.

Elle lève la tête pour voir Lucius qui les observe avec un fin sourire. Ariel rougie de gêne en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sev.


End file.
